Alcheuhaimeo
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, tanpa harus merujuk pada sebuah kebohongan. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa; Kau tidak seharusnya terus bersamaku, kau boleh meninggalkanku karena pada akhirnya juga aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berguna. Satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkannya adalah membuat Jongin membenciku.


**Prompt Code**

078

 **Judul**

Alcheuhaimeo

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kaisoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kim Junmyeon, Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

Diskriminasi _, sensitive content about LGBT._

 **Author's note**

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini dan hal pertama yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah rasa terima kasih dan maaf kepada kontributor prompt ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah kontributor akan menyukai cerita ini (meskipun aku berharap memang iya) setelah waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya sulit aku putuskan antara 'isi' yang kontributor inginkan tentang cerita ini dan juga pengetahuanku untuk membuat fanfic ini benar-benar nyata seperti yang diinginkan kontributor. Jadi sebelum membacanya aku ingin meminta maaf jika ada hal-hal yang tidak aku ikut sertakan dalam fanfic ini. Aku menulisnya sesuai dengan _research_ yang aku dapatkan untuk menekankan sifat karakter. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu apakah pembaca akan merasa nyaman dengan cerita ini karena jumlah kata yang terhitung sangat banyak untuk cerita oneshoot, tapi aku hanya menekankan sejak awal bahwa cerita ini cukup complicated karena prompt yang aku pilih juga memiliki konfik yang sangat complicated. Bukan hanya satu melainkan dua sekaligus, inilah salah satu tantangan yang tersulit untuk membuat dua konflik ini menjadi satu dan saling kertesambungan satu sama lain. Aku berharap eksekusinya berhasil tetapi sepenuhnya, penilaian cerita ini tentang bagus atau tidak, membosankan atau lebih merujuk ke merasakan hanya teman-temanlah yang mengetahuinya.

 **Summary**

Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, mengatakannya secara gamblang tanpa harus merujuk pada sebuah kebohongan. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa; Kau tidak seharusnya terus bersamaku, kau boleh meninggalkanku karena pada akhirnya juga aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berguna. Satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkannya adalah membuat Kim Jongin membenciku.

-.o0o.-

-.o0o.-

Ada sebuah impian. Aku, bahkan _dia_ memiliki sebuah impian yang sama. Impian yang dimulai dari sebuah hubungan berlandaskan kasih sayang. Orang-orang mengatakan itu adalah cinta yang gila, tetapi aku merasa itu bukanlah cinta yang gila melainkan cinta yang ada nyatanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatku berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya perasaan cinta mengikuti keinginan orang lain. Cinta dijalani secara personal, aku yang menjalaninya dan aku yang merasakannya. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencintai seseorang yang aku yakini dapat membahagiakanku seperti aku mencoba untuk membahagiakannya. Ketika _orang lain_ mengatakan kami _menyimpang_ , aku tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli. Kita hanya saling mencintai dan impian kita tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun cibiran dan tatapan menjijikan orang-orang masih mengintai kami. Kami hanya ingin hidup hingga tua bersama.

Hanya saja jika kisah indah kami berlangsung bahagia selamanya.

Tidak semua kisah bahagia berakhir indah. Tidak semua kisah indah berakhir dengan kalimat _bahagia untuk selama-lamanya._ Aku baru menyadari pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini jauh lebih sulit untuk diterima. Aku bukan lagi pria awal dua puluhan yang di mabuk cinta. Menjelang tiga puluh banyak sekali hal yang mulai sangat sulit diterima. Entah itu adalah pekerjaan, entah itu kehidupan yang aku jalani, atau hubungan yang hampir lima tahun aku jalani bersamanya.

Aku tidak menampik bahwa aku mulai bosan dengan kehidupanku sendiri. Bukan hanya bekerja sebagai seorang marketing perpajakan swasta yang membuat hidupku monoton tetapi juga hubungan yang selama bertahun-tahun aku percayai akan berakhir; bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Aku masih mencari tahu, aku masih berusaha, aku masih mencari jawaban dasar apa yang membuatku percaya bahwa aku benar-benar bosan dengan kehidupanku saat ini.

Jika _dia_ adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Meskipun aku tidak ingin, aku akan mengatakan ya.

Inilah kisahku, kisah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Pria yang terlalu biasa untuk sebuah kehidupan yang sangat biasa. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk berputar berharap semua yang aku alami adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan datang lantas menghilang. Akan tetapi aku hanya menjadi seseorang yang terjebak di waktu yang secara perlahan menyiksaku dengan kejam.

 **Alchehaimeo  
** **알츠하이머**

"Itu terjadi lagi dan sepertinya semuanya semakin buruk," lirihku berucap kepada seseorang yang kini duduk memerhatikanku dengan sabar. "Seharusnya kami pergi ke festival kembang api tetapi aku melupakannya."

"Sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

Aku mengangguk dengan lemah. "Dia marah." Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapanku dengan sangat lirih. "Banyak hal yang kulupakan saat itu dan jujur saja, sekarang aku mulai takut."

Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kosong ruangan yang kini sedang kutempati. Perasaan takut ini benar-benar nyata dan aku tidak siap untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan yang akan kuhadapi nanti jika kondisiku masih tetap sama.

"Dokter," panggilku masih dengan tatapan yang kosong. "Katakan kemungkinan terburuk dengan kondisiku ini."

Suara helaan napas panjang menarik perhatianku untuk menatap wajah cemasnya. Aku tidak yakin apa setiap Dokter menunjukkan ekspresi ini ke setiap pasien seperti dirinya tetapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin sadar bahwa benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tentang kondisiku saat ini. Ekspresinya tidak akan pernah salah.

"Itu hanya sebuah permulaan," ia menjeda ucapannya lantas menaikkan kedua lengannya saling terkepal di atas meja. Menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Selain melupakan beberapa kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan, secara perlahan hal terburuk dan yang paling sederhana akan kau lupakan juga seperti mengingat nomor, mengingat acara apa yang kau tonton atau buku yang kau baca. Semuanya akan terjadi secara bertahap dan kau tidak akan menyadarinya secara langsung."

Hanya mendengarkannya saja, aku mulai merasa takut. Bahkan aku takut hanya untuk sekedar membayangkannya. Aku merasa bahwa kehidupanku akan benar-benar hancur.

-.o0o.-

Musim dingin sekaligus waktu terbaik untuk menikmati akhir pekan. Akan tetapi aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah kulakukan saat ini. Bekerja sebagai marketing perpajakan swasta bukanlah hal buruk, akan tetapi bisa menjadi sangat menyibukkan ketika laporan setiap akhir bulannya menunggu untuk segera dikirimkan.

Aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memainkan ponselku karena terlalu sibuk dengan laptop untuk menyusun laporan. Kalau bukan karena suara deringan panggilan telepon, aku mungkin akan melupakannya hingga aku menyeselesaikan pekerjaanku. Tanpa memalingkan mataku, aku mengambil ponsel itu dan baru menatapnya ketika sudah berada dalam genggamanku.

 _MyJ's calling_

Aku menyelipkan ponselku di antara telinga dan bahuku dan mulai bicara. Aneh rasanya menemukan dia menelponku ketika tahu bahwa banyak laporan yang harus segera kuselesaikan saat ini. Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan laporannnya juga?

"Ada apa?"

" _Apa maksudmu dengan ada apa?"_

Aku mengernyit tetapi hal itu tak lantas membuatku berhenti untuk terus mengetik di laptopku.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporanmu?"

" _Laporan apa?"_ untuk sesaat aku hanya mendengar sebuah keheningan yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara decakan mengusikku dari kegiatan mengetikku. _"Apa kau lupa dengan hari ini? Festival Kembang Api sayang.. lima menit lagi aku akan sampai menjemputmu. Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?"_

"Ya Tuhan," aku menghentikan jari-jemariku untuk berhenti mengetik. Aku kembali meringis mendengar helaan napas dari ujung panggilan. Aku tahu dia kecewa saat ini karena aku melupakan janji yang telah kami buat untuk mengunjungi festival kembang api malam ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menutup laptopku begitu saja. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan itu, jadi untuk apa aku berkerja menyelesaikan laporan berjam-jam yang lalu kalau kenyataannya aku akan pergi menikmati malam di akhir pekan ini?

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera bersiap-siap, sampai bertemu lagi Jongin." Aku langsung menutup panggilannya sepihak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omelannnya kali ini. Lima menit lagi dia akan segera datang.

Aku langsung bangkit dan bergegas memasuki kamarku. Tidak ada hal lain yang aku persiapkan selain membuka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil asal pakaian yang akan aku kenakan untuk pergi. Aku lantas menggantinya dengan cepat dan hanya merapikan rambutku seadanya. Tidak banyak hal yang kuperhatikan. Pakaian rapih, rambut lumayan, dan aku tidak perlu banyak memakai parfum kan? Aku mencium pakaianku sendiri, yah.. sudah cukup. Dan sepatu... tunggu dimana sepatuku?

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari sepatu yang biasa kugunakan. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat kutemukan selain keadaan apartemenku sendiri yang lebih nampak seperti gudang dengan beberapa barang yang saling menumpuk disana-sini. Seharusnya aku merapikan semua ini bukan mengurus laporan itu. Tapi untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu, Jongin akan segera datang dan aku harus segera menemukan sepatuku.

Aku mencari di setiap sudut ruangan, dan semuanya semakin terasa kacau saja ketika suara kode pintu apartemen yang tengah dibuka mulai terdengar. Itu pasti Jongin, dia sudah sampai. Dibandingkan untuk menyambutnya, aku masih sibuk mencari sepatuku hingga kini aku telah mencapai dapur yang tak jauh berantakkannya seperti kondisi di ruang tengah.

Namun hal lain membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Ada bau gosong yang menyengat hidungku dan itu memang berasal dari arah dapur. Aku memasuki dapur untuk mencari tahu sumber dari bau gosong itu dan seketika aku terkesiap. Aku lupa bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu aku juga tengah memasak air. Aku panik dan berlari mencapai konter untuk menarik teko yang telah mengepul oleh asap pekat.

"Kyungsoo, apa.. ada apa dengan apartemenmu?!"

Itu Jongin dan dia sudah menemukan keadaan apartemennku yang sangat kacau. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan jawaban yang aku ucapkan kepadanya karena dalam kondisi panik aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan untuk mengatasi kekacauan di dapurku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menarik teko itu begitu saja dan rasa panas membakar telapak tangan kananku. Dengan teriakan kesakitan aku melepaskan teko itu membuatnya menghempas begitu saja mendarat di lantai dengan suara 'klentang' yang keras.

"Ah!" aku hanya bisa meringis melihat telapak tanganku yang seolah terbakar dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama Jongin telah berlari ke arahku dengan panik lantas menarik telapak tanganku yang terluka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Apa.. ini, ya Tuhan.. Do Kyungsoo!" Aku hanya meringis menahan keinginanku sendiri untuk tidak kesal karena Jongin yang beraninya meneriakiku. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku dan beraninya dia berteriak kepadaku.

Jongin membawaku duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan lantas ia sendiri yang turun menyelesaikan kekacauan yang kubuat sendiri. Dia mematikan komporku yang masih menyala begitupun menyingkirkan teko itu. Aku dapat melihat sebuah lubang besar tercetak di bawah teko itu dengan warna merah kehitaman, bahkan teko itu hampir terbakar karena terlalu lama di simpan di kompor. Aku lagi-lagi meringis, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melupakannya, mungkin apartemen ini termasuk diriku sendiri telah terbakar habis disini.

Jongin kembali lagi dengan sebotol kecil salep di dalam genggamannya. Aku hanya duduk memerhatikan ketika ia mengambil posisi duduk di hadapanku dan menarik tanganku untuk mendekat. Karena tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan aku memilih menarik tanganku kembali dan membiarkan Jongin kini menatapku lekat dengan tatapan tanda tanya di matanya.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Tidak, apa? Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun Jongin."

Jongin kembali terdiam dan menarik tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya, meskipun aku berusaha untuk menolak akan tetapi Jongin telah berhasil melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan mengusap telapak tanganku yang terluka dengan salep yang dibawanya. Aku meringis ketika lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu menjalar di sekitar telapak tanganku dan hanya bisa menunduk ketika Jongin kembali bicara.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh, kau tahu itu?"

Aku mendongak dan aku menemukan Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius. Aku tidak mengerti hanya saja ditatap dengan sekian lekatnya seperti itu membuatku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri. Seperti memang benar-benar ada yang aneh pada diriku, ada sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan dan aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan yang tepat untuk perasaanku saat ini.

"Terakhir kali kau meninggalkan laporanmu bahkan laptopmu di dalam taksi, kau juga lupa menghadiri rapat dan tiba-tiba berada di Myeongdong. Kau yakin tidak memiliki masalah di kantor?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah Jongin. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja."

"Semua ini, bahkan tanganmu, kau bilang ini baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. hanya lupa," lirihku dan lagi-lagi Jongin menghela napasnya dengan panjang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku memang benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah apapun saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, dengar.. jika kau memang memiliki masalah kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku selalu ada untukmu, sesibuk apapun kita saat ini aku akan tetap berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk mendengar ceritamu."

"Tapi Jongin, sungguh.. aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya agar kau percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau baik-baik saja jika kau saja bertindak ceroboh dengan lupa mematikan kompormu sampai membuat tanganmu sendiri terluka?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan nada tak kalah tinggi seperti yang aku ucapkan. Sebelumnya aku memang berbicara cukup keras hanya untuk menekankan dia tentang keadaanku tetapi aku tidak percaya dengan jawabannya yang malah terdengar seperti menuduh dibandingkan rasa khawatir.

"Kau mengatakan aku ceroboh?" tekanku dan dengan tatapan tak kalah keras dia menatapku lekat. Aku terhenyak bahkan hampir tertawa melihat reaksinya kali ini. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, sedikit saja ucapan lain terlontar dari mulutku atau mulut Jongin, akan terjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang tidak akan pernah diinginkan.

Menghindari segala kemungkinan itu, aku menggeser kursi yang kududuki untuk mundur lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Tangannya mencoba mencekal lenganku akan tetapi gerakan itu terlalu mudah untuk kubaca hingga aku bisa menghindar melewatinya begitu saja dan meninggalkan dapur itu dalam sebuah ketegangan.

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat tetapi aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan hanya untuk sekedar meliriknya. Aku terlalu marah dengan ucapannya dan sebelum aku benar-benar meluapkannya kepada Jongin, aku lebih memilih menghindar dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar apartemenku. Aku duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang kusimpan disana dan mengabaikan tatapan mengawasi yang dapat kulihat dari pantulan teralis pagar besi balkonku.

"Aku rasa aku akan menikmati kembang apinya disini, maaf aku tidak bisa pergi," ucapku menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang masih hampa oleh cahaya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang malas untuk pergi saat ini. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat, kurasa kau juga sedang lelah setelah seharian bekerja."

Suara decakan itu membuatku semakin merasakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu sangat menekan jantungku. Tidak ada alasan untuk menangis kali ini lagipula kenapa aku harus menangis karena sebuah suara tidak peduli itu?

"Setiap tahun kita melihat festival itu bersama dan hanya sebuah masalah sepele kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Ada keinginan untuk menunjukkan sebuah bentuk rasa bersalah karena aku yakin keputusanku telah membuat Jongin kecewa. Namun _masalah sepele_ , mungkin benar tetapi aku bahkan tidak menerima alasan seperti itu terucap dari bibirnya. Itu malah semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh saat ini. Dengan menahan kekesalanku sendiri aku mencoba tenang dan bicara seadanya. Setidaknya berusaha membuat Jongin untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini sebelum berubah menjadi lebih buruk.

"Pulanglah, dan selamat malam."

Aku menunggu apa yang akan Jongin jawab dari ucapanku yang terdengar seperti sebuah pengusiran secara halus. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan tetapi di dalam hatiku, aku masih teguh dalam keputusanku untuk menghentikan perang dingin ini. Aku terbiasa untuk mengalah dan hanya untuk sekali ini biarkan aku untuk bersikap egois. Aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya menjadi semakin buruk nantinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dengan lukamu. Selamat malam, Kyungsoo," ucapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang pergi menjauh lantas diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan begitu pelan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku menahan napasku sendiri dan hal itu semakin membuat kepalaku terasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkan kejadian yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu kualami bersama Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku telah bersikap sangat jahat kepada Jongin kali ini tetapi hal kecil di dalam hatiku seolah mendorongku untuk bersikap tidak peduli. Meskipun aku mencoba menyangkal bahwa apa yang aku katakan memang benar; bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan cara Jongin yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi keadaanku membuat diriku sendiri merasa risih dengan sikapnya. Tetap saja rasa bersalah itu menggelayuti hatiku.

Aku menundukkan wajahku tanpa sengaja menatap sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam usang yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku terasa di hempaskan hingga ke dasarnya. Aku ingin tertawa tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya meringis. Menatap nanar sepatu itu dengan sebuah sikat dan semir tergeletak di sampingnya membuatku ingat akan satu hal. Sore tadi sebelum memanaskan air, aku membawa sepatu ini ke balkon untuk ku semir agar terlihat lebih baru. Sepatu yang kucari ternyata ada disini dan betapa bodohnya bahwa aku sendiri lupa untuk menyemir sepatuku untuk kugunakan pergi bersama Jongin.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin merambat setiap kali aku bernapas. Aku mengingat betapa sore tadi aku begitu bersemangat untuk pergi menyaksikan festival kembang api bersama Jongin—bukannya mengerjakan laporan tidak penting itu—dan benar seperti yang dikatakannya; hanya karena hal sepele, aku telah mengacaukannya. Aku mendongak dan menatap kembang api yang mulai menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Telalu jauh untuk mengatakannnya indah. Bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang? Melihat kembang api itu dari kejauhan rasanya pasti akan sama hampanya seperti aku saat ini.

-.o0o.-

Sudah terhitung tiga hari dan sampai sekarang aku maupun Jongin tidak sekalipun bertemu. Bahkan berkirim pesan pun tidak kami lakukan. Sejujurnya aku merindukannya hanya saja egoku memilih untuk tetap diam dan berusaha keras agar dia mau mengerti—meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia sadar dengan perubahanku ini atau tidak—tetapi aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang keadaanku.

Lucunya, kami berkerja di kantor yang sama akan tetapi kita tidak pernah saling berpapasan satu sama lain meskipun itu pada jam makan siang. Kita memang berada di departemen yang berbeda tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh tidak bisa menemukan Jongin sekali saja dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Ketika aku pulang bekerja, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah membuka ponselku. Aku berharap bahwa Jongin setidaknya mengirimku satu pesan, meskipun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar saja. Akan tetapi setelah melihat ponselku yang kosong, sebaliknya aku mulai merasa kesal. Kenapa harus dia yang marah? Aku yang lebih pantas marah saat ini. Tidak tahukah bahwa ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu telah menyinggung perasaanku?

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku untuk berbaring di sofa. Menerawang langit-langit apartemenku dengan pikiran mengembara. Berapa lama kami harus berada pada situasi yang buruk ini? Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan prasangka burukku jika memang Jongin tidak berniat untuk menemuiku lagi. Jika dia memang marah aku lebih menginginkan dia untuk mengatakannya dibandingkan dengan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Keadaan seperti inilah yang membuatku semakin kesal entah kepada Jongin atau kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju dapurku. Aku membuka setiap rak almari untuk menyiapkan sebuah makan malam kecil tetapi yang kutemukan hanya ruang kosong. Aku mendesah, bahkan aku lupa untuk berbelanja di minggu ini. Jongin benar-benar telah memeras seluruh pikiranku. Aku melirik jam tanganku, masih ada waktu setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar kelaparan.

Aku merapatkan jaketku kembali untuk menghadapi suhu dingin kota Seoul malam ini. Aku meraba setiap kantung jaketku, memastikan bahwa aku tidak meninggalkan dompetku seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Sebuah kecerobohan yang hampir saja membuatku tidak dapat membayar sekotak makan siang saat aku di kantor. Aku mencengkram dompet yang ada di balik sakuku kuat-kuat lantas berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Hal pertama yang aku temukan saat aku membuka pintu adalah Kim Jongin. Aku seperti patung hanya dengan menyaksikan dirinya yang kini benar-benar di hadapanku. Setelah sekian lama, tiga hari tanpa tahu apa pria ini baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku memerhatikan pakaiannya yang masih mengenakan setelan kantor. Ia masih mengenakan tas punggungnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dengan lesu. Aku ragu untuk bicara, apakah Jongin sadar dengan keberadaanku saat ini akan tetapi aku lebih memilih membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh lantas mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menemukan Jongin yang tiba-tiba terkesiap. Benar, ternyata Jongin memang tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Bahkan aku merutuki ucapanku sendiri yang malah bertanya begitu sangat dingin kepadanya. Ekpresi wajahnya begitu sangat lesu dan hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah bentuk kekhawatiran.

"Berapa lama kau berada disini?" tanyaku kini dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kau pulang," Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan entah kenapa aku melihat sikapnya saat ini lebih seperti orang yang kebingungan. "Aku mengikutimu."

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

"Kupikir, kau masih marah dengan ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aku mendesah perlahan. "Kau bahkan tidak mengirimku satu pesanpun."

"Itu karena kau juga tidak melakukannya," balasnya dan aku kembali menemukan wajah frustasinya yang begitu sangat jarang kulihat. Dia mengusak rambutnya lantas menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku lebih lekat. "Oke, kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa terus diam selagi kau terus mengabaikanku."

"Siapa yang mengabaikan siapa, kau juga mengabaikanku," jawabku tak terima dan wajah Jongin kini mulai berubah keras.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku hanya berpikir kau memang membutuhkan waktu maka dari itu aku memberimu ruang untuk sendiri."

"Jadi, kau memang benar-benar berniat mengabaikanku?" tanyaku lagi dengan sinis.

Jongin mengerang dan aku hanya memberikan tatapan malas kepadanya. "Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke. Jadi jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mempermasalahkan bahwa aku telah mengabaikanmu, kau lebih baik pulang saja karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendebatkan hal itu."

"Kalau itu maumu, baik, aku akan pergi sekarang!" teriaknya dengan cukup keras. Tak ayal membuatku sedikit terhenyak akan teriakannya yang jarang sekali aku dengar.

Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dan saat itu juga aku benar-benar merasa telah diabaikan. Aku menundukkan wajahku lantas menyangga tubuhku sendiri pada pintu apartemenku. Tidak menyangka bahwa semudah itu Jongin pergi. Rasanya teramat sesak hanya dengan melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Aku merasa ingin menangis saat ini akan tetapi air mata itu masih bertahan di pelupuk mataku ketika aku melihat Jongin kembali berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah besar. Hanya sekian detik hingga aku menyadari bahwa kini Jongin telah kembali berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah erangan parau. Aku hanya mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" Jongin menekankan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, secara tak langsung membuat jantungku kini berdesir mendebarkan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku selama tiga hari ini karena tidak bisa menemuimu. Aku takut jika aku datang menemuimu hanya bisa membuatmu menangis jadi aku mohon jangan usir aku. Aku ingin menatapmu seperti ini dan aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan sangat halus.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mulai menangis saat ini. Meskipun kini aku mengenal Jongin sebagai sosok dewasa dibandingkan dengan sikapnya di awal hubungan kami. Akan tetapi ada yang tidak akan pernah berubah dari Jongin yang begitu sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Setiap ucapan yang dia katakan mampu menembus hatiku dengan begitu sangat lembut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku begitu sangat kesal karena tingkahnya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tetapi dengan satu kata rindu saja sudah cukup mewakili semua yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menampik bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang menatap kami saat ini. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya saat itu juga meskipun kami masih berada di koridor apartemenku. Melepaskan semua rasa rinduku yang telah lama sekali aku sangkali.

-.o0o.-

Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Jongin?

Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah awal pertemuanku bermula dari sebuah bentuk ketidak sengajaan atau malah sebuah kebetulan. Jongin adalah mahasiswa junior di kampusku dan aku baru benar-benar mengenalnya ketika kita berada dalam sebuah acara seminar yang biasa dilakukan setiap tahunnya di kampusku. Saat itu kami duduk saling bersisian. Ada hal yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman pada kesan pertemuan pertama kami saat itu. Sepanjang acara aku selalu mendapatinya tengah memerhatikanku lantas memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika aku memergokinya. Itu terus terulang hingga aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku mendapatinya memerhatikanku. Karena kesal, akhirnya aku mulai bicara dan bertanya kepadanya; kenapa ia terus memerhatikanku?

Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah bertanya dengan setengah ragu kepadaku; apa kau kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Meskipun aku ragu untuk menjawabnya akhirnya aku membalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya saat itu adalah 'Luar Biasa'.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkannya, terlebih dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba berbinar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku lantas mengenalkan dirinya ketika aku dengan setengah canggung membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo kan?" Aku kembali menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan dengan cepat ia menunjukkan senyuman lebar. "Aku Kim Jongin, aku penggemarmu."

"Penggemar?"

"Aku sering mendengar song cover yang sering _kalian_ buat."

Aku mengernyit untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa pemuda ini tengah membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah salah satu sahabatku, kami memang sering membuat song cover bersama. Tetapi itu dulu, saat kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga menengah atas. Sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas yang berbeda denganku. Saat itulah kami mulai tidak membuat lagi song cover bersama. Lagipula ada yang aneh dari bagaimana Jongin bisa mengenalku saat itu. Aku maupun Chanyeol terbiasa mengunggah song cover kami saja. Jadi wajar saja jika aku merasa bingung kenapa dia bisa mengenalku padahal aku belum pernah sama sekali membuat sebuah video cover yang menunjukkan wajahku secara umum.

"Ngg.. jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol Hyung itu kakak sepupuku."

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas mendapati bahwa kini aku sedang bicara dengan sepupu dari sahabatku sendiri. Betapa kebetulannya ini. Sebelum aku dapat menanyakan kembali bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku, Jongin menjawabnya dengan cepat seolah dia sadar dengan kebingunganku.

"Chanyeol Hyung pernah menunjukkan fotomu kepadaku," ucapnya dengan semangat. Lantas ia menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku pandai mengingat wajah orang yang aku sukai."

Meskipun aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya akan tetapi perkenalan singkat kami itu memulai sebuah percakapan lain yang begitu sangat mengalir. Dari sekedar menanyakan kabar tentang Park Chanyeol hingga membahas tentang acara seminar yang tengah kami ikuti.

Kami berdua menjadi cukup dekat setelah pertemuan-pertemuan kami berikutnya. Ada persamaan yang dapat aku temukan antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama gila, dan entah kenapa aku malah terbiasa dengan kegilaan yang Jongin tunjukkan kepadaku. Hal aneh yang tidak dapat aku hindari bahwa semakin lama aku mengenal Jongin saat itulah aku merasa nyaman dengan sosok pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengan Jongin membawaku pada memori yang tidak ingin kulupakan seumur hidupku. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalnya saat itu—terlebih sekarang dia adalah sosok yang mengisi hatiku hingga saat ini. Jika suatu hari nanti aku benar-benar melupakannya; aku hanya ingin mendengar Jongin kembali menceritakan—mengenangnya—bagaimana kami bertemu tanpa aku harus memintanya.

Aku hanya tidak ingin benar-benar melupakan _dia._

-.o0o.-

"Kue kering, kita membutuhkan kue kering untuk disimpan di bawah pohon natal."

"Oh ya, kita apa kau? Untuk apa menyimpan kue kering di bawah pohon natal, sebelum malam natal datang aku yakin kue itu akan habis kau makan. Kembalikan itu!" titahku. Aku mendorong troli yang sudah hampir penuh—lebih banyak milik Jongin—dan meninggalkan dia begitu saja dengan wajah memberenggutnya.

Aku mengakui bahwa Jongin telah banyak berubah sejak ia lulus dan mulai bekerja. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa Jongin lah yang lebih tua dariku. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sederhana dengan wawasan yang luas. Tetapi disaat-saat tertentu, dia akan berubah menjadi sosok Jongin yang kekanak-kanakan. Entah berapa kali aku harus melarangnya untuk tidak membeli barang-barang yang tidak penting tetapi yah begitulah.. dia tetaplah Jongin yang akan meminta banyak hal sebelum aku benar-benar mengijinkannya.

Ketika aku mulai berada di dalam antrian menuju kasir, Jongin kembali berdiri di sampingku masih dengan wajah memberenggutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek dan dia malah mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Pelit sekali," bisiknya yang lantas memicuku untuk menyikut pinggangnya cukup keras.

"Natal masih lama, kita bisa membelinya lain kali."

Jongin tidak lagi berkomentar ketika aku mulai selangkah demi selangkah maju dalam antrian. Jongin masih tetap diam dan aku merasa gemas hanya dengan melihat tingkahnnya saat ini. Bukannya rasa kesal yang ada melainkan aku malah ingin semakin menggodanya. Aku mencoba mengajaknya untuk bercanda, bahkan aku menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu akan tetapi tanggapannya begitu sangat biasa. Dia hanya berdeham seolah tak tertarik dan hal itu malah membuatku terasa konyol.

Jongin memang pintar memainkan perasaan orang lain. Nah, sekarang lihatlah bagaimana dia bisa membuatku merasa sangat bersalah hanya karena tidak mengijinkannya membeli kue kering. Benar-benar.

"Baiklah-baiklah, nanti kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau tapi jangan sekarang. Aku tidak memiliki uang saat ini."

Ia menoleh lantas menaikkan satu alisnya. Bertingkah seolah dia tidak butuh dengan bujukanku membuatku ingin sekali memukul belakang kepalanya saat ini juga. Tetapi aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum bodohku di hadapannya dan kembali memasang wajah setengah sebal karena sikap tak menyenangkannya kali ini.

Kami hanya saling terdiam ketika menunggu di dalam antrian. Meskipun Jongin sama sekali tidak bicara tetapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhiku untuk merasa bersalah. Antrian yang cukup panjang kini membuatku yakin bahwa Jongin mulai bosan untuk menunggu. Akhirnya Jongin kembali bicara meskipun itu hanya untuk mengungkapkan keluhan tentang betapa lamanya orang-orang dalam antrian ini untuk maju. Aku hanya memaklumi itu semua dengan jawaban bahwa pada akhir pekan supermarket memang biasanya ramai.

Kami kembali menunggu dalam sebuah keheningan, namun itu tak lama berlangsung karena kali ini Jongin membuka suaranya untuk memulai kembali percakapan di antara kami.

"Apa hari natal nanti kau akan pulang ke Goyang?"

Aku mendongak menatapnya dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati cara bicaranya yang terdengar ragu. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hmm.. ya.. hanya saja apa kau ingin ikut denganku ke Sucheon?"

Mendengar kota kelahiran Jongin membuatku tiba-tiba teringat akan satu hal. "Keluargamu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati lantas ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku hanya berpikir kita akan merayakan hari Natal bersama tahun ini, dan ya.. maksudku sekaligus aku sudah lama sekali memikirkannya. Sepertinya ini adalah saatnya," ucapnya dan entah kenapa membuatku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Menyembunyikan kegugupanku, aku memilih untuk menatap lurus dalam antrian dan tidak berani menatap Jongin kali ini.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin kembali bertanya dan aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Pikiranku terasa beku seketika dan kini aku benar-benar merasa gugup.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

"Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada keluargaku," ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah percakapan Jongin saat ini. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kami tidak terbiasa menunjukkan bagaimana hubungan kami di depan umum. Bagaimanapun akan terasa aneh jika orang lain mengetahui bahwa kami _berbeda._ Bahkan kami tidak terbiasa hanya untuk berpegangan tangan di depan umum. Kami selalu berhati-hati, berdiri selayaknya ada tembok raksasa yang dapat menyembunyikan kami dari tatapan orang-orang tentang status kami sebenarnya.

Aku hanya berdeham, mencoba menyembunyikan ketidak nyamananku dari Jongin, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi membuatku mau tak mau kembali menoleh kepadanya. Menemukan wajah memohonnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja.. Jongin, kurasa ini tidak akan mudah."

"Aku akan membuat mereka mengerti."

Tidak, aku ingin berteriak untuk menyadarkannya. Tidak akan pernah ada yang mengerti tentang hubungan kami. Sudah cukup buruk saat aku pernah mengakui kepada keluargaku sendiri bahwa aku adalah seorang gay. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Jongin—yang aku ketahui adalah keluarga baik-baik dan cukup terpandang di kotanya. Apa mereka akan menerima pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa anak lelakinya adalah seorang gay? Hubungan kami bukanlah hal yang awam bagi sebagian besar masyarakat Korea Selatan. Meskipun aku percaya dengan hubungan yang kujalani dengan Jongin, jujur saja sampai di detik ini aku ragu dengan pendapat orang lain jika mereka tahu bahwa kedua pria ini adalah sepasang gay.

"Kyungsoo..," panggil Jongin dengan lirih. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengecewakan Jongin saat ini. Mungkin Jongin benar, ini adalah saatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya."

Aku melihat wajahnya, dia begitu sangat sumringah dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis—tak yakin—apa keputusanku akan benar-benar membawaku ke dalam sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik atau malah sebaliknya. Aku masih ragu, aku masih takut, dan jika ada yang bertanya seberapa besar rasa takutku untuk menghadapi sebuah pengakuan terbesar ini; rasanya seperti akan menghadapi sebuah perang dunia—meskipun aku belum pernah mengalaminya—tetapi percayalah, itu sangat menakutiku.

Tiba giliranku dan kini aku telah benar-benar di depan meja kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan. Jongin membantuku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan yang kubawa. Aku berusaha bersikap tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan pertolongan Jongin saat ini, rasa tak nyaman itu masih ada ditambah bagaimana cara Jongin yang terus menerus tersenyum menatapku. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, berharap si kasir tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang kami.

Setelah semua barang selesai di pindai, aku segera menyerahkan kartuku. Aku setengah tertunduk menunggu kasir itu hingga dia menyuruhku untuk memasukkan PIN-ku. Aku baru saja mengangkat tanganku untuk memasukkan PIN kartuku, akan tetapi aku segera berhenti dengan pikiran yang kosong. Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk memikirkan PIN apa yang aku gunakan?

"Tuan?"

Aku terkesiap bahwa si kasir mulai tak sabar menungguku untuk memasukkan PIN-nya. Menyingkirkan kemungkinan buruk, akhirnya aku memasukkan beberapa rangkaian nomor yang mungkin kugunakan akan tetapi hingga kali ketiga aku mencoba, semuanya ditolak.

Aku berusaha keras untuk berpikir dan tidak menangis disini hanya karena tidak bisa mengingat PIN kartuku sendiri. Ditambah tatapan kasir itu yang mulai memicing tajam dan orang-orang yang mengantri mulai gusar karena menungguku. Aku menghela napas kasar karena tidak ada satupun yang dapat kuingat hingga akhirnya dengan putus asa aku melirik Jongin yang menatapku dengan sebuah kerutan di keningnya.

"Biar saya mencobanya," ucap Jongin kepada kasir itu.

Aku hanya berdiri di balik bahunya, melihat rangkaian nomor yang Jongin tekan.

 _121314._ Aku membisikkan rangkaian nomor itu dan mengingatnya lekat-lekat. Dan benar saja, PIN itu dapat diterima. Jongin menoleh kepadaku sesaat dan hal itu mampu membuatku sedikit terkesiap lantas menundukkan wajahku mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupanku saat ini. Apa dia akan mengataiku ceroboh lagi? Atau dia akan mengejekku? Aku hanya bisa diam selagi menarik kantung belanjaanku untukku bawa pulang.

"Lain kali jangan sering mengganti nomor PIN-mu," ucap Jongin dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat.

Jongin tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat ini dan jika dia tidak benar-benar berada disini bersamaku, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku. Mungkin aku akan berakhir menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya di pusat perbelanjaaan.

.-

Aku terus memainkan jari jemariku, dengan perasaan cemas sesekali aku melirik jam tangan yang kukenakan. Sudah satu jam lamanya aku menunggu dan semakin lama berada disini semakin aku merasa ketakutan. Aku takut bahwa aku melupakan dimana aku sekarang dan apa yang aku lakukan. Untuk menghilangkan semua kemungkinan itu. Aku menatap telapak tangan kiriku dan membaca tulisan yang kubuat disana.

'Bertemu Dokter Kim Junmyeon. Konsultasi.'

Aku mengepalkan lengan kiriku dan terus berbisik mengulang tulisan yang kubaca tadi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang kulupakan dan yang terakhir kulupakan adalah nomor PIN kartuku sendiri. Itu adalah hal yang paling mudah kuingat dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku mulai melupakannya membuatku secara tak langsung merasa was-was. Aku ingat perkataan Dokter Kim beberapa minggu yang lalu, semua itu baru permulaan. Akan ada yang lebih buruk dan mau tak mau aku harus menghadapinya.

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo," aku mendongak dan menemukan seorang perawat tengah tersenyum berdiri di ambang pintu. "Anda bisa bertemu dengan Dokter Kim sekarang."

Aku menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan koridor menyeramkan ini. Dengan setengah langkah perlahan aku melangkah masuk dan saat itulah Dokter Kim Junmyeon menyambutku dengan senyuman ramah dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingat hari ini untuk melakukan konsultasi, Kyungsoo."

Ini adalah pertemuan kami untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun. Mendengar bagaimana cara Dokter Junmyeon bicara dengan ramah kepadaku memberiku sedikit sebuah ketenangan yang tak bisa kujabarkan. Tidak ada lagi kesan formal di antara kami, Dokter Junmyeon sudah selayaknya seorang teman untukku. Hampir setiap saat keluh kesah akan kondisiku, aku ceritakan kepadanya. Seperti hari ini, aku berharap Junmyeon dapat memberiku sedikit saja jalan keluar agar aku bisa terlepas dari rasa takutku saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukannya kemarin," bisikku dengan ragu. "Banyak sekali masalah."

Junmyeon memangku tangannya di atas meja dan mengepalkannya perlahan. Mencoba mendengarkan dengan perhatian ketika aku mulai bercerita kepadanya.

"Satu lagi yang kulupakan, aku melupakan nomor PIN kartuku sendiri, bahkan terkadang melupakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Semua itu membuatku benar-benar takut, semakin lama aku merasa menjadi seperti orang asing untuk diriku sendiri." Aku menjeda ucapanku untuk sekedar menenangkan perasaanku sendiri akan rasa takut yang kurasakan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku dengan wajah setengah tertunduk. "Ini sudah berjalan enam bulan, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini."

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantu mengingatkanmu, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa secara terus menerus mengandalkan ingatanmu atau menulis catatan di telapak tanganmu." Tiba-tiba aku mengepalkan telapak tangan kiriku menyadari apa yang sering kulakukan hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkanku. "Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu, apa dia sudah tahu?"

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Aku menggeleng perlahan dan sedikit aku melirik reaksi Junmyeon. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh perhatian yang sedikit membantuku untuk tetap tenang. Aku tidak tahu apakah dokter ini memang sudah terlatih menghadapi pasien sepertinya tetapi aku benar-benar menaruh semua kepercayaanku kepada Junmyeon hingga sekarang.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengatakan kondisiku kepada Jongin. Dia memiliki rasa khawatir yang sangat berlebihan kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban pikirannya."

"Kau akan terus menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu, atau keluargamu."

Aku banyak memikirkan tentang hal itu. Bukan hanya Jongin tetapi juga keluargaku, apakah menceritakan tentang kondisiku kepada mereka adalah sebuah jalan yang tepat? Aku berpikir jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku malah takut semakin membuat mereka khawatir. Sekali lagi aku tidak ingin menjadi beban orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

"Tidak akan, tetapi untuk keluargaku.. kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya." Dokter itu mengangguk lantas aku mulai kembali bertanya. Kini dengan sebuah perasaan was-was. "Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan kemampuan mengingatku saat ini?"

Dokter Junmyeon melepas kacamatanya. Aku menunggu sebuah kemungkinan terburuk yang lagi-lagi harus aku ketahui. Meskipun aku tidak ingin mendengarnya bagaimanapun aku harus tahu tentang apa yang aku derita saat ini.

"Tidak menentu, aku memprediksi kau bisa bertahan dengan kemampuan mengingatmu selama dua sampai tiga tahun." Jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika. "Obat yang kau konsumsi saat ini hanya memperlambat perkembangan penyakit ini. Tapi itu tergantung dengan kondisimu, jika kau banyak melakukan kegiatan seperti membaca dan menulis, itu sedikit membantumu untuk menangani kemampuan mengingatmu."

 _Dua sampai tiga tahun. Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk bertahan._

-.o0o.-

Aku memerhatikan kerumunan ramai di sisi lain jalan. Aku berdiri dengan sebuah payung yang sedang kugunakan untuk melindungi kepalaku dari salju yang tengah turun malam ini. Disana ada seseorang tengah memakai kostum Santa Claus tengah membagikan permen kepada setiap anak yang berkumpul disana.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku merasa bahagia. Semua itu secara tak langsung membawaku kepada sebuah kenangan yang lagi-lagi tidak ingin kulupakan begitu saja.

Setahun yang lalu, menjelang malam natal. Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di antara kami saat itu tetapi aku hanya mengingat bahwa aku benar-benar marah kepadanya—Jongin. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya sama sekali, hingga pada akhirnya kemarahanku berakhir karena dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan dia memasuki apartemenku, bertingkah konyol dengan kostum Santa Claus yang dia kenakan. Tidak lupa dengan perut buncit—buatannya—berhasil membuat tawaku meledak. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tertawa, dia tahu bagaimana cara agar aku tidak lagi marah kepadanya, dan dia tahu bagaimana cara agar membuatku kembali jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku mengingat itu semua sebagai salah satu kisah yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Jongin adalah tokoh utama yang paling berharga dari semua kisah hidupku selama ini. Aku tidak ingin benar-benar melupakannya—jika saatnya itu datang—namun untuk kesekian kalinya perasaan takut itu datang tanpa aku inginkan. Kenangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah ingatan pahit yang membuatku sadar _semua ini_ tidak akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

" _Anda mengidap Alzheimer."_

Aku merasa runtuh seketika. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah dinding toko yang berada di belakangku. Sekelebat ingatan muncul di dalam pikiranku. Sebuah ruangan hampa, mesin CT-scan, bagian otakku.

" _Bagian terkecil otak anda mulai menyusut. Disini, adalah bagian otak besar anda yang sampai sekarang masih terlihat normal akan tetapi di bagian ini,"_ lelaki berjubah putih itu menunjuk sebuah lingkaran hitam kecil di sudut otaknya. " _Terdapat darah beku di bagian ini. Apa anda pernah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan sebelumnya? Jika memang benar, kemungkinan penyebab munculnya penyakit ini karena sebuah guncangan yang terjadi hingga melukai bagian otak besar anda."_

Sebuah hantaman mobil. Darah, tangisan, suara ambulans yang memekakan telinga. Malam itu—ketika Jongin datang dengan pakaian kostum Santa Claus-nya—malam dimana aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan tunggal yang kualami. Kecelakaan yang terjadi karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat aku bertengkar dengan Jongin satu tahun yang lalu.

" _Meskipun ada jalan operasi, saya tidak menyarankan hal itu kepada anda. Hanya dua puluh persen kemungkinan operasi itu akan berhasil."_

Aku mulai menangis. Sekilas bayangan itu semakin membuatku merasa takut. Setengah berdiri aku mencoba menatap sekeliling. Aku ingin meminta bantuan. Mencari siapapun yang bisa membantuku agar tetap bisa berpikiran dengan jernih. Akan tetapi semakin aku mencoba mencari, sebaliknya aku malah merasa asing dengan tempat aku berdiri saat ini.

Aku berdiri dengan setengah panik berjalan tidak tentu arah. _Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?_ Benakku terus bertanya-tanya namun tidak satupun dari pertanyaan itu membuahkan sebuah jawaban. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatap kosong bayanganku sendiri pada sebuah etalase kaca toko dan menatap sosok diriku sendiri yang teramat berantakan.

Rambutku yang acak-acakan, mataku yang memerah karena tangisan dan pakaianku yang sudah tidak lagi rapih seperti sebelumnya. _Siapa pria ini? Bahkan dia begitu sangat menyedihkan?_

Semuanya seolah tertelan dalam sebuah kegelapan. Aku seketika jatuh dan menghantam keras trotoar jalan. Aku tidak mengingat apapun selain rasa lelah yang mendorongku untuk memejamkan mata. Aku berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

-.o0o.-

"Katakan kepadaku apa impianmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki mimpi apa-apa." Aku melirik pria yang tengah duduk di sampingku dengan secangkir kopi hangat di telapak tangannya. Aku merasa heran bagaimana bisa Jongin bertahan dengan sweater yang dikenakannya padahal suhu malam ini begitu sangat dingin ditambah salju tengah turun dengan lebat malam ini. Tetapi melihat bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum membuatku sadar bahwa ini bukanlah bagian terburuk untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa impian apapun?"

"Kalau begitu akan coba kupikirkan." Dia menengadahkan wajahnya seolah tengah berpikir. Aku terkikik melihat tingkahnya dan hanya menunggu dengan setengah antusias. "Kurasa aku memiliki impian untuk terus berada di sampingmu seumur hidupku."

Aku tergelak mendengar ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Dia protes ketika aku menertawakannya dan akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan tawaku setelah Jongin benar-benar memintaku berhenti agar dia bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin hidup hingga tua nanti bersamamu, hyung."

"Kenapa kau ingin hidup hingga tua bersamaku? Aku tidak ingin mengurus seorang bayi tua sepertimu di hari tuaku," ejekku disertai tawa pelan.

Jongin memberenggut tetapi hal itu tidak membuat ia berhenti bicara. "Jangan seperti itu, apa itu berarti kau tidak menyukaiku ya?"

"Hey apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

Aku menghentikan tawaku seketika. Aku menatap wajah Jongin kali ini. Tidak ada lagi wajah memberenggut yang kekanakkan. Kini ia menunjukkan keseriusannya yang membuatku seketika bungkam dengan pernyataan tak terduganya itu.

"Kurasa aku bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu sebagai seorang Kyungsoo yang memiliki suara yang indah. Aku menyukaimu selayaknya seseorang yang mencintai pasangannya," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Semua yang Jongin ucapkan semakin membuatku tidak bisa berkedip. Aku terus bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya ini. Apa secara tak langsung Jongin kini tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku? Jongin sudah gila.

"Ini tidak benar, Jongin. Maksudku.. apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa hyung mengatakan ini semua tidak benar, bukankah hyung—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku mengangkat tanganku mencoba menghentikan ia untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, aku memang seorang gay tapi sungguh Jongin. Apa yang kau katakan, bukan berarti karena aku seorang gay aku bisa menerima siapapun begitu saja."

"Dan itu tidak termasuk aku?"

Aku mengusap wajahku susah payah. Jongin terlalu muda. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang akan mereka hadapi dan apa yang akan mereka lalui jika Jongin memang benar-benar mencintainya. Kyungsoo masih ragu, meskipun ada setitik perasaan yang kemungkinan besar bisa membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan yang Jongin miliki kepadanya. Bukan berarti Jongin bisa mengubah seluruh kehidupannya begitu saja demi sebuah kata balasan cinta yang akan aku ucapkan.

"Jongin, dengar.. aku menghargai semua perasaanmu itu tetapi kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud mengubah orientasi seksualmu hanya karena aku seorang gay lantas kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Kau harus berpikir apa yang akan kau hadapi nantinya, kurasa apa yang kau rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang datang sepintas saja."

"Aku tidak setuju tentang itu," aku menatap wajahnya yang menujukan ekpresi tersakiti. "Bukan kau yang mengubah orientasi seksualku, kata yang lebih tepat adalah aku telah memilih." Jongin menjeda ucapannya sesaat hanya untuk mencapai telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kopinya telah ia simpan di samping tubuhnya dan aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan lain yang tercipta selain dari hangatnya kopi yang Jongin pegang sebelumnya. "Ini bukan perasaan sepintas, perasaan ini nyata. Aku menyukaimu hyung, aku ingin terus bersamamu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada ketika kau butuhkan, bahkan hingga tua nanti aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat sosok Jongin yang terlihat begitu dewasa dari umurnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu darimana pria ini menemukan kalimat yang bisa membuatku bungkam tidak dapat membalas ucapannya. Meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal akan tetapi semuanya terasa nyata untuk bisa dirasakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada pesona seorang Kim Jongin tetapi di detik ini saat itulah aku menekankan kepada diriku sendiri. Inilah saatnya aku percaya kepada seseorang yang membuatku terasa berarti dihidupnya.

-.o0o.-

 _[Jongin's Pov]_

Aku menatap sosok yang kini tengah berbaring dengan tenang di ranjangku. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, pria yang begitu teramat aku sayangi dan cintai. Aku menunggunya untuk bangun hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor Kyungsoo. Aku berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang menghubungiku akan tetapi yang aku dapati adalah sebuah suara wanita paruh baya di ujung panggilan dengan nada resah.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa panik saat itu juga, padahal wanita itu belum mengatakan apa-apa tetapi aku sudah mencercanya dengan puluhan pertanyaan khawatir; apa yang terjadi? Dimana Do Kyungsoo? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya? Oh tidak lagi, aku hanya tidak ingin kembali menerima kabar buruk seperti yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu saat Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan tunggal setelah pertengkaran kami.

Jawaban yang kudapatkan dari wanita itu bahwa Kyungsoo ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan di jalan sekitaran Dongdaemun. Meskipun aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat sejauh itu dari apartemennya. Akan tetapi aku dengan cepat meraih asal jaketku dan kunci mobilku untuk menjemputnya.

Ketika aku sampai, aku masih menemukan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Dalam keadaan panik aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada petugas keamanan dan beberapa orang yang menunggu disana karena telah membantu Kyungsoo dan menghubunginya. Lantas aku membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemenku, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja hingga dia sadar nanti.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Banyak hal tak biasa yang dia tunjukkan akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya bersikap aneh, terkadang dia juga menjadi sering lupa dalam banyak hal. Aku menebak bahwa dia memang benar-benar memiliki masalah tetapi setiap kali aku mencoba mencari tahu dengan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Dia berubah dan dengan cepat menutup dirinya dariku. Aku bukannya tidak peduli tetapi aku hanya takut jika aku terus memaksanya, kami akan kembali bertengkar seperti beberapa minggu kemarin.

Entah Kyungsoo menyadarinya atau tidak tetapi aku merasa hubungan kami mulai merenggang. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tetapi semakin aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu, semakin jauh juga dia akan mencoba menghindar. Secara tak langsung, hal itu juga berpengaruh dalam kedekatan kami, sejauh ini bahkan kami tidak lagi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terakhir kali yang membuatku kecewa adalah ketika Kyungsoo membatalkan begitu saja untuk pergi ke festival kembang api.

Aku mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin masalah yang Kyungsoo hadapi saat ini benar-benar telah menyita semua tenaganya. Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana ia begitu tampak lemah dan ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di jalanan kota. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya tetapi kurasa itu hanya membutuhkan waktu. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakannya jika aku terus memaksanya untuk bercerita. Aku harap dia kembali menjadi seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu, selalu menceritakan masalahnya sehingga aku bisa membantunya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak membuat atensiku kini hanya tertuju kepadanya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar dan dengan lembut membelai pipinya mencoba membangunkannya untuk membuka matanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" bisikku.

Rasanya de javu, seperti aku menunggunya dengan perasaan takut bahwa ia akan kembali marah seperti setahun yang lalu ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sudah cukup menunggunya tak sadarkan diri dengan koma selama lima hari penuh. Menunggu Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri selama tiga jam saja sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Saat itulah aku menghembuskan napas lega, aku mencoba mendekatkan wajahku agar dia bisa melihatku dan matanya sedikit terbuka, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa aku ada bersamanya.

"Jongin, aku dimana? Ini.. apartemenmu?" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Aku mengangguk lantas menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku tidur? Apa aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

Aku mengernyit, apa dia sedang berhalusinasi saat ini? Aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman memaklumi ketika matanya mulai bergerak-gerak, mencari tahu seperti seseorang yang tengah gelisah.

"Tenang, kau hanya tak sadarkan diri. Aku dapat kabar bahwa kau pingsan di jalanan Dongdaemun. Aku yang menjemputmu dan memutuskan untuk membawamu pulang ke apartemenku agar aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Pingsan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk dan Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan sebuah tatapan kosong. Entah dia tengah berpikir saat ini atau dia masih merasa kebingungan dengan semua yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo memiliki banyak pikiran di tengah kondisinya yang baru bangun saat ini sehingga akhirnya aku membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapanku dengan erat.

"Kau hanya kelelahan, benar bukan?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak memancing perasaan tersinggungnya seperti beberapa waktu kemarin. "Seberapa banyak masalah yang kau hadapi hum?"

Kyungsoo masih diam tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya kini dia membalas dekapanku dan merapatkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku menemukannya kembali memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memang memiliki masalah saat ini dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku," bisikku. "Seberat apapun masalahmu aku berharap kau tidak menanggungnya sendiri seperti ini. Aku ada disini, aku siap mendengar semua ceritamu dan membantu setiap masalah yang kau hadapi. Aku akan mencarikan semua jalan keluar yang kau butuhkan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, kau membuatku khawatir."

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan aku tidak berani untuk melanjutkan ucapanku dan memilih untuk ikut diam. Gusar ketika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo kembali marah? Apa dia kembali tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu sehingga aku memanggil namanya dengan begitu lirih, memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo masih mendengarkanku dan tidak marah karena ucapanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya lirih. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Meskipun ini bukanlah jawaban yang aku harapkan, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih mau bicara kepadaku. Dan bagaimana cara ia bicara kepadaku, aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar marah karena ucapanku.

Aku mencium puncak kepalanya dan menariknya semakin dekat dalam dekapanku. "Tidurlah. Aku disini untukmu."

-.o0o.-

 _Jika suatu hari nanti aku melupakan siapa aku. Lupa bagaimana cara untuk hidup. Lupa siapa saja orang yang aku sayangi. Lupa dengan semua hal yang terjadi sebagai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Hanya satu hal yang tidak ingin kulupakan. Kim Jongin. Aku tahu ini mustahil, nama itu akan ikut menghilang secara perlahan selayaknya bagaimana aku yang bisa melupakan nomor PIN atau ponselku sendiri. Jadi setiap paginya aku akan menuliskan nama itu di telapak tanganku dan mengingat bahwa, dialah orang yang paling berharga dalam semua kisah indah yang kubuat sebelum aku menutupnya pada halaman terakhir._

 _.-_

 _[Kyungsoo Pov]_

Aku tertunduk dalam sebuah kesenyapan koridor yang lengang malam ini. Aku hanya mendudukkan diriku di bawah lantai dengan pikiran tak menentu. Ponsel itu ku simpan di hadapanku, menatapnya dengan lekat tanpa tahu dengan pasti apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dengan benda ini.

Sudah hampir dua jam dan aku masih berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu kembali. Aku terjebak disini tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memasuki apartemenku. Ya, aku melupakan kode sandi apartemenku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi dan betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak ingat untuk menuliskan kode sandi itu di ponselku. Akan tetapi percuma saja, seberapa keras aku mengingatnya, aku akan kembali melupakannya dalam hitungan menit saja.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan semakin merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan. Pemanas di koridor ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Aku benar-benar bisa mati membeku disini dalam hitungan jam saja. Aku mengubah posisi kakiku untuk menekuk lantas memeluknya dengan erat, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Mengandalkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak merasa kedinginan.

Aku bisa saja menangis kali ini tetapi itu akan terlihat sangat konyol. Tetanggaku pasti akan menganggapku kekanak-kanakan atau aneh. Jadi aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalanku saat ini dengan mencengkram kain bahan celanaku, sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tetap kuat selagi aku menunggu sebuah bantuan.

Aku bahkan hampir tertidur jika saja aku tidak merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di bahuku. Aku mendongak untuk menemukan Jongin telah berlutut di hadapanku. Dia terengah-engah dan menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan khawatir yang selalu tergambar di wajahnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" bisiknya. Dia masih mengontrol napasnya berusaha agar bisa tenang, aku menebak bahwa Jongin telah berlari hanya untuk menolongku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mulai merasa bersalah.

"Kau pasti kelelahan," bisikku. Aku mulai merasa cemas ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas cukup panjang. "Apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak hingga datang kesini dengan berlari?" lanjutku.

"Tidak, aku sudah pulang. Aku berada di jalan tadi dan kau menelponku. Ada apa, sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Aku terdiam, menatap wajah cemasnya dengan sebuah kekosongan. Aku menelponnya? Benarkah, bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisikku dengan suara yang sangat tenang berusaha mencoba menenangkannya. Akan tetap reaksi yang dia tunjukkan justru semakin membuatku bingung. Jongin mendesah lantas kini mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan lemah.

"Kyungsoo, aku serius. Aku benar-benar khawatir tadi. Lalu apa maksudmu tadi menelponku dan meminta bantuanku karena kau tidak bisa memasuki apartemenmu?"

 _Aku tidak bisa memasuki apartemenku._ Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat mencoba mencerna ucapan yang dilontarkan Jongin kepadaku dan saat itu juga sebuah hantaman besar kembali terjadi di dalam diriku. Tidak, tidak lagi. Bahkan aku melupakannya.

"A.. aku.." aku tergagap tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kali ini. Aku semakin takut ketika Jongin mulai memicingkan matanya dan hal yang paling aku benci adalah ketika tatapannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kecurigaan. Jongin tidak seharusnya menyadarinya, Jongin tidak boleh tahu tentang Alzheimer yang aku derita. "Ah.. soal itu, tadi aku tidak bisa masuk. Entahlah.. aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk memasukkan sandinya tetapi selalu gagal."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Mencoba meyakinkannya.

Akhirnya Jongin berdiri dan aku mengikutinya. Dia mencoba memastikan bahwa pintu apartemenku baik-baik saja dan sebelum aku dapat berkomentar untuk membuat sebuah alasan lain yang dapat meyakinkannya. Suara 'klik' menggema mengisi kesenyapan koridor. Aku menatap pintu yang telah terbuka dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Pintumu baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah," ucap Jongin.

Aku ragu untuk menatapnya kali ini, aku tidak siap untuk menerima cercaan pertanyaan jika Jongin mencurigai tentang kondisiku saat ini. Sehingga yang aku bisa lakukan hanya tertawa dan mengabaikan tatapannya.

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan alat ini. Apa mungkin tadi error ya? Haha," aku tertawa dengan canggung lantas buru-buru memasuki apartemenku meninggalkan Jongin yang entah; apakah dia merasa aneh, bingung atau mungkin percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Aku menyimpan tas kantorku dan menghempaskan tubuhku dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Rasanya seperti telah berabad-abad menunggu. Rasa lelah setelah bekerja dan menunggu berjam-jam untuk bisa memasuki apartemenku sendiri tidak pernah terasa sebaik ini. Kini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan apartemenku sendiri, menyingkirkan rasa dingin yang hampir membekukanku di koridor.

Aku dapat merasakan beban berat lain di sofa yang kududuki. Aku membuka mataku dan hampir melupakan Jongin yang masih berada disini. Aku segera membangkitkan tubuhku untuk duduk menatapnya, akan tetapi tatapan yang kutemukan bukan lagi sebuah tatapan khawatir seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini tatapannya sangat seirus, seperti seolah tengah menunggu atau menghakimi. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya tetapi aku dapat merasakannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang mulai Jongin ketahui. Dan aku benar-benar berharap itu bukanlah tentang Alzheimer yang aku derita.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuatku terhenyak. Aku menatapnya dengan takut dan berpura-pura bersikap tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang harus ku ceritakan?"

"Sebuah masalah."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. "Masalah? Apa itu?" tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar kebingungan dan semakin Jongin banyak mencercaku dengan pertanyaan, semakin banyak juga kebingunganku saat ini. Karena semua itu secara tidak langsung membuatku berpikir sekeras mungkin di tengah ingatanku yang sangat payah.

"Sebuah _resign_ , aku mendengar dari beberapa rekanmu bahwa kau sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri kemarin."

Aku langsung mencengkram jaket yang kukenakan, secara tak langsung mulai merasa cemas bahwa Jongin telah mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku telah berusaha sehati-hati mungkin agar Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya di hari yang tepat, tidak terduga bahwa hari ini dan secepat ini Jongin akan tahu, bahkan dari orang lain.

"Kyungsoo, aku menunggumu bicara," ucapnya lagi membuatku semakin terpojok.

"I.. itu, be..nar. Tapi Jongin aku," aku segera mengulum bibirku sendiri ketika melihatnya yang mendesah kasar dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Aku dapat memastikan bahwa dia begitu kecewa kali ini tetapi aku tidak punya alasan lain yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diri.

Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan sangat matang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan sederhana dengan normal, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri. Lalu bagaimana caranya orang lain akan mengandalkan semua pekerjaanku. Enam bulan terakhir ini telah cukup membuatku seperti orang bodoh karena selalu melupakan semua hal yang seharusnya aku kerjakan, bahkan hingga sekarang semuanya menjadi semakin parah. Aku tidak mungkin terus merepotkan orang lain karena pekerjaanku yang tidak becus. Entah berapa kali aku mendapat teguran dari manager perusahaan tempatku bekerja karena keteledoranku dalam menyusun beberapa laporan. Dibandingkan untuk terus bekerja dalam tekanan yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah, lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri agar aku tidak lagi merepotkan banyak orang.

Dengan ragu aku kembali menatap wajah Jongin. Ia tengah memijat pangkal hidungnya tanpa menatapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, Kyung? Kau tahu aku sangat terkejut mendengar temanmu itu mengatakan kau akan keluar dari perusahaan?" Dia membuka matanya lantas menatapku dengan lekat-lekat. "Ada apa sebenarnya, apa kau memiliki masalah di kantor? Dengan siapa, aku akan membantumu apapun agar kau tidak mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan."

"Tidak Jongin, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Aku keluar itu karena kemauanku sendiri."

"Alasannya?" desaknya lagi dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku mencari sebuah alasan yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannnya untuk curiga.

"Bosan," balasku singkat.

Dia terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dan aku hanya bisa memainkan jari jemariku untuk mengusir kegugupanku kali ini. Aku sadar itu adalah sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal tetapi aku ingin Jongin benar-benar percaya kali ini.

"Aku bosan dengan pekerjaanku, aku bosan harus mengurus banyak laporan setiap harinya, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak suka bekerja dalam tekanan."

Aku menunggu respon Jongin atas ucapanku dan melihat bagaimana dia mulai bisa bernapas dengan tenang saat itulah aku mulai merasa lega, aku tahu Jongin akan mempercayainya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, kau sadar akan hal itu?" tanyanya tenang.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir."

Jongin terdiam cukup lama. Dia hanya menatpku dalam sebuah kebisuan sebelum akhirnya dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri juga."

"Apa?" aku terbelalak mendengar keputusan tiba-tibanya itu. Aku memerhatikan dengan lekat bagaimana Jongin yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengajukan resign? Kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun dan karirmu sudah sangat bagus di kantor. Kau ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja?" cercaku tetapi sikap yang Jongin tunjukkan masih tenang.

"Aku bekerja di kantor itu karena aku ingin terus berada bersamamu dan dapat melihatmu setiap waktu. Jadi untuk apa aku bekerja di sana jika kau tidak ada," ucapnya membuatku ingin mengumpat atas kekeras kepalaannya akan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Kau salah Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," Jongin menatapku dengan sebuah kelembutan yang tidak bisa kusangkali bahwa dia benar-benar berterus terang tentang perasaannya. Aku ragu untuk menerimanya begitu saja, bagaimanapun Jongin memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang dapat diandalkan oleh perusahaan. Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk mencapai posisi yang bagus dan hanya karena aku, dia mau melepaskannya begitu saja? Aku menolak itu semua, Jongin tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengajukan surat pengunduran diri."

Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada frustasi. "Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti, aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku bekerja disana agar aku bisa mengawasimu!"

"Aku bukan bayi Jongin, aku tidak perlu diawasi. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bekerja disana? Bukan aku kan, jadi kau tidak seharusnya merasa harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu," ucapku dengan marah.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud! Kyungsoo, aku hanya khawatir.. aku takut jika—"

Aku segera mendekat dan mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya, tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan sebuah kata ketakutan yang terkadang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah kepada Jongin. Kata 'kehilanganmu' mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kata yang tidak berarti apa-apa, akan tetapi untuk kondisi saat ini aku sadar bahwa kata itu mungkin saja terjadi dalam waktu yang dekat. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya itu akan datang.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat untuk merasakan bagaimana Jongin yang masih membalas dengan ragu ciumanku. Ada sebuah beban yang mengganjal hati Jongin untuk diucapkan kepadaku, aku menyadarinya tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak membiarkannya untuk mengucapkannya. Aku ingin tetap membuatnya diam, ingin membuatnya tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Fakta bahwa selama ini aku selalu mengadalakannya dalam segala hal membuatku tanpa sadar mulai menangis. Entah sampai kapan aku harus mengandalkan Jongin setiap kali aku melupakan sesuatu. Jika aku terus seperti ini tidak akan lama lagi Jongin akan menyadarinya. Dia akan tahu tentang gelagat anehku dan membuatnya curiga tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku.

Tekanan di dalam jantungku meningkat. Berdebar karena sebuah ketakutan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin terus mengingat Jongin sebanyak aku berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaan cintaku. Perasaan posesif itu muncul seketika dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk bisa menciumnya lebih dalam, tidak menutup kemungkinan meminta Jongin untuk bisa membalas ciumanku sama seperti bagaimana aku menciumnya.

Sebelum aku bisa mendapatkannya, Jongin menjauhkan kepalaku hingga akhirnya ciuman kami terlepas. Dia terengah-engah seperti bagaimana aku yang mencoba mengatur napasku di tengah kekalutan pikiranku. Dia menatapku dengan setengah kebingungan dan dengan lembut ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipiku

"Ada apa?" bisiknya dengan lirih dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng lantas tersenyum sehangat mungkin untuk bisa menenangkan Jongin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," balasku. Aku hanya bisa kembali tersenyum ketika mata Jongin mulai bergerak-gerak karena tidak mengerti. Sebelum aku ragu, sebelum Jongin menemukan ketakutanku. Aku kembali menciumnya dengan sangat dalam, jauh lebih intim dari sebelumnya dan betapa bahagianya karena kini Jongin melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku.

Ada sebuah kebutuhan yang sudah lama sekali tidak kami salurkan. Aku lupa bagiamana rasanya sensasi mendebarkan ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan gamblang apa yang aku inginkan karena Jongin akan mengerti. Ciuman kami bukanlah lagi sebuah ciuman keputusasaan, semua murni sebuah bukti kerinduan yang menghangatkan.

-.o0o.-

" _Jangan terus bersikap seperti ini, aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu."_

 _Aku tetap diam mencoba untuk tidak merespon bujukannya kali ini. Rasa kecewa terlanjur menekan rasa sakit dihatiku. Dia berani berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia pergi ke Sucheon daripada menemaniku untuk membuat SIM—meski pada akhirnya aku kecewa karena gagal—tetapi tidak ada yang lebih mengecewakan ketika harus menemukan Jongin dalam keadan mabuk. Pada kenyaataannya dia tidak pergi ke Sucheon melainkan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya di klub malam dan berakhir mabuk-mabukan._

 _Aku menangkap basah dirinya yang baru saja keluar dari klub pada malam itu ketika aku hendak kembali dari tes mengemudi. Sebelumnya aku mencoba meragukan bahwa itu adalah Jongin akan tetapi melihat tingkah anehnya ditambah dengan kerumunan laki-laki maupun wanita yang saling bermesraan disana membuatku marah. Jongin bukan hanya telah membohongiku tetapi juga mengecewakanku._

 _Aku bahkan siap untuk mengejutkannya karena telah menangkap basah dirinya tengah mabuk-mabukan dan bermesraan dengan seorang wanita, akan tetapi aku mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk tetap diam di mobil. Semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia lagipula apa gunanya bertengkar dengan seseorang yang tengah mabuk, toh, mereka juga tidak akan pernah mengerti. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya esok hari. Siapa yang peduli dengan keadaannya apakah dia bisa pulang malam ini atau tidak dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Lagipula masih banyak para wanita yang tengah mengerubunginya kali ini, sialan._

 _Setelah aku menahan kekecewaanku, aku tidak cukup lama untuk bisa menahan kesabaranku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya di pagi buta. Aku memasuki apartemennya begitu saja dan menemukan keadaan Jongin yang masih berbaring dengan keadaan hang over di sofanya. Dengan tidak sabar aku menumpahkan segelas air tepat di wajahnya membuat Jongin terkesiap dan bangun dari tidurnya._

 _Jongin meringis seketika dan memegang kepalanya yang mungkin sakit—efek dari alkohol yang dia minum—tetapi aku bahkan tidak merasa peduli atau cemas dengan kondisinya. Sebaliknya aku menghantamnya dengan sebuah pukulan sebelum dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menunjukkan ekpresi terkejut dengan telapak tangannya yang tersimpan tepat pada pukulan yang aku daratkan. Aku marah bahkan merasa kesal ketika ia bertanya; apa yang terjadi? Oh Kim Jongin bodoh, aku benar-benar membencinya._

" _Berhenti bersikap bodoh seakan-akan aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika kau memang tidak berniat menemaniku dan lebih menikmati waktu bersenang-senangmu, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sialan!"_

" _Tunggu, Kyungsoo.. apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

" _Kau tidak mengerti, hah? Apa minuman itu sudah melumpuhkan otakmu. Bagus sekali, kalau begitu kau mabuk saja lagi, bermainlah dengan para wanita itu sepuasnya dan bicaralah bahwa kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku!"_

 _Aku menunggu reaksinya setelah ucapanku yang secara gamblang cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku te;ah mengetahui apa yang telah dia perbuat semalam. Dan itu terlihat jelas sekali ketika dia mulai panik dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menyangkal. Sayang sekali, bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu._

 _Aku kembali mendaratkan sebuah pukulan lantas pergi meninggalkannya dengan ribuan umpatan yang aku ucapkan. Aku bahkan tidak memerdulikan apakah dia mengejarku atau tidak. Dalam keadaan hang over seperti itu, aku yakin Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil mengejarnya. Pada akhirnya juga dia akan jatuh karena berusaha berjalan sempoyongan untuk menahannya pergi._

 _Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal. Aku payah dalam mengemudi tetapi untuk kali ini semua kemarahanku telah meredam semua kehati-hatianku untuk melintasi dengan kecepatan tinggi jalanan kota Seoul. Masih terlalu pagi, belum banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Keadaan jalanan yang lengang membuatku semakin teparcu untuk mempercepat laju mobilku. Di tengah pikiran dan kacau dan amarah yang semakin meledak di dalam diriku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Sebelum aku dapat mengendalikannya, mobil yang kukemudikan menghantam pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras. Jantungku terhentak, dunia terasa berputar dan aku tidak tahu berapa kali hantaman yang kudapatkan setelah hantaman pertama. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun selain memejamkan mata akan sebuah rasa takut yang menderaku._

 _Sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang membuatku harus mengalami koma selama lima hari lamanya. Meskipun aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup akan tetapi perasaan marah itu masih membekas seperti luka yang ada di setiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku bahkan masih membenci Jongin bahkan setelah aku sadar._

" _Do Kyungsoo," panggilnya lirih akan tetapi aku hanya membalikkan tubuhku untuk memunggunginya. Memejamkan mata untuk segera melupakan bagaimana dia yang terus membujukku hampir berjam-jam disini._

" _Pulanglah, aku lelah," titahku dengan lirih._

Mungkin memaafkan bukanlah hal yang mudah aku ucapkan setelah seseorang berhasil menyakitiku dan membohongiku. Termasuk itu adalah Jongin. Aku menyadari rasa kekhawatirannya, aku menyadari seberapa besar rasa bersalahanya hingga membuatku seperti ini akan tetapi aku menutup mata untuk itu semua karena sejujurnya lebih meyakitkan ketika orang yang kau cintai membohongimu.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku menemukan diriku dalam sebuah pantulan cermin dengan embun air panas—sisa dari mandiku pagi ini. Perasaanku tiba-tiba teramat sakit mengingat hal itu kembali. Aku mengepalkan lenganku kuat-kuat di atas washtafel. Aku melihat pantulan diriku kembali dan membenci bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan Jongin begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku—dengan membohongiku dan mabuk-mabukan—setelahd ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaan lamanya itu.

Aku berjalan pergi dan mendorong pintu kamar mandiku untuk keluar. Disana aku menemukan Jongin yang masih berbaring di atas ranjangku. Beralaskan selimut dengan tubuh setengah telanjang disana. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa dan menghentak dengan kasar selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Itu hanya sebuah sentakan kecil tetapi itu cukup membuat Jongin terkesiap lantas bangun dengan ekpresi terkejut ketika aku mulai mendorongnya menjauh dari ranjangku.

"Keluar dari apartemenmu, sekarang!" teriakku marah.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa? A.. ada apa?" dia tergagap dengan wajah bingung.

Semakin dia menunjukkan mimik muka seperti itu secara tidak langsung semakin memancing kemarahanku. Bisa-bisanya sampai saat ini aku masih hidup dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya kembali, sudah sangat jelas dia membohongiku, sudah sangat jelas dia menyakitiku. Aku tidak ingin kembali tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Aku semakin mendorongnya menjauh hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah meminta pengampunan.

"Brengsek! Pergi dari sini sekarang! Kau membohongiku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Pergi!" aku mulai terisak dan tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Jongin membela diri. Aku melemparkan pakaiannya dan maju untuk mendorong Jongin pergi.

Jongin masih terus bertanya apa yang terjadi tetapi dia tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk menahanku. Dia berjalan setengah pasrah ketika aku menggiringnya menuju pintu keluar. Aku membuka pintu apatemenku dan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang masih bertelanjang dada keluar dari apartemenku. Sebelum dia berucap aku telah lebih dulu membanting pintu dengan suara gebrakan yang keras lantas terjatuh dengan tangisan yang mulai histeris.

Kepalaku sangat sakit, aku mencengkram kuat-kuat rambutku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang aku alami saat ini. Rasanya seperti kemarin, dimana Jongin telah membohonginya dan sekarang aku mulai merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam karena telah dikecewakan. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku permasalahkan tetapi satu hal yang jelas bahwa aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli lagi kepadanya. _Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkannya? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dia tidur di ranjangku seperti itu?_ Aku terus mengumpat dan mengutuk tanpa menyadari alasan yang tepat hingga membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu seolah seperti baru saja terjadi pada kemarin malam.

-.o0o.-

 _[Jongin's pov]_

Dua hari lagi adalah natal, sebuah hari dimana suka cita menjadi satu dalam sebuah ketentraman yang menyejukkan hati. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan itu semua jika Kyungsoo saja masih belum bisa kuhubungi. Ini sudah berjalan satu minggu, bukan hanya tidak bisa menghubunginya bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya saja sulit untuk kulakukan. Dia seperti menghilang. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya di kantor—karena dia telah mengundurkan diri—dan untuk di apartemennya, hasilnya sama. Setiap kali aku berkunjung dan menekankan hatiku untuk tetap tenang menghadapi reaksi Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat ganjil akhir-akhir ini, tetapi yang aku dapatkan adalah keadaan apartemen yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang seolah di telan bumi. Aku tidak menampik bahwa aku mulai cemas akan keadaanya. Ada apa dan dimana dia berada sekarang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir realistis. Pikiran buruk selalu merasuki pikiranku akan tetapi aku selalu menampiknya dan mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri; Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bodoh.

Hari-hariku semakin berat tanpa keberadaannya. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan sedetik pun hanya untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Ditambah dengan kejadian pengusiran yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadaku sebelum dia menghilang seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah membuatnya semarah itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah membohonginya dan telah menyakitinya. Aku berusaha keras bahwa aku tidak pernah lagi berbuat kesalahan sedikitpun kepada Kyungsoo—terkecuali satu tahun yang lalu—tetapi aku yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini.

Sebenarnya di hari itu aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tetap tinggal dan menenangkannya, akan tetapi tangisan dan wajah kekecewaannya membuatku membeku pada saat itu. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna di tengah keadaan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Jadi aku membiarkan dia mendorongku begitu saja dan meninggalkanku dalam hantaman keras pintu tepat di depan wajahku.

Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang penting bagi kami. Selain untuk merayakan hari natal bersama, seperti sudah direncanakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan memikirkan apakah dia akan ikut pergi denganki ke Sucheon untuk menemui keluargaku atau tidak. Tetapi, jangankan mendengarkan jawabannya, bertemu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pulang tetapi sampai di detik ini aku masih belum mendapatkan sebuah kepastian. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa malam ini aku akan pulang. Apakah tidak berlebihan jika aku mengharapkan dia untuk datang, meskipun dia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Aku baru saja kembali dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bekal perjalananku. Masih memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo sedikit membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dengan memikirkannya dapat membuat sebuah ilusi yang nyata. Di mataku aku melihat sosoknya yang terngah berjongkok di depan pintu apartemenku dengan jaket yang ia rapatkan. Aku mungkin akan menangis saat ini, aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya. Tetapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku menyembunyikan ilusi bodoh itu. Aku berjalan akan tetapi ketika sosok itu menatapku, aku seketika terdiam dengan langkah yang terhenti sempurna. Tatapan itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah ilusi. Meskipun ragu aku tetap berjalan mendekatinya dan saat itulah Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapanku, menunggu.

"Kyungsoo?" lirihku mencoba memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar nyata.

"Aku mengira kau tidak ada," cicitnya.

Aku terdiam dan dengan ragu menyentuhkan telapak tanganku pada pipinya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia nyata. Rasa dingin menyergap telapak tanganku membuatku seketika terkejut. Bukan hanya nyata tetapi aku mulai merasa khawatir seberapa lama dia telah tingal disini untuk menungguku?

"Berapa lama kau disini?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam, entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Disini dingin."

Aku melihat wajahnya yang berubah menegang. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu tetapi aku mencoba berpikir; mungkin karena kejadian seminggu kemarin telah membuatnya ragu untuk memasuki apartemenku. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku menuntunnya untuk memasuki apartemenku. Aku memasukkan sandi apartemenku sendiri dan aku dapat mendengar dengan samar bahwa dia bergumam, mengulang kata sandi yang aku ketikkan.

" _1494.. 1494.. 1494.."_

Dia terus bergumam mengulang angka yang sama bahkan hingga kami masuk. Meskipun aku penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukannya tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk mendudukannya di atas sofa lantas menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis yang tersampir di bahu sofa. Aku menyimpan semua barang belanjaanku dan membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

Diam-diam aku meliriknya dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo tengah memutar pandangannya seolah ini adalah kali pertama ia memasuki apartemenku. Terkadang dia seperti orang yang tengah kebingungan tetapi saat itu juga akan berganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya setelah membereskan semua keperluanku. Bahkan aku belum sempat membuka percakapan ketika dia menunjuk sebuah koper yang tersimpan di samping lemari.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya dengen wajah sedih.

Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah merencanakannya, malam ini aku pulang ke Sucheon."

Kyungsoo ber-oh panjang selayaknya dia baru mengetahui rencana kepulangan yang aku lakukan. Aku berpikir apakah mungkin Kyungsoo melupakannya tetapi selagi dia disini—meskipun aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana dia bisa marah dan dengan tidak terduga kembali ke apartemenku—setengah ragu aku bertanya tentang jawabannya.

"Jadi, kau ikut?" tanyaku ragu.

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau mengajakku?"

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, sebenarnya aku ragu untuk bertanya lebih tetapi saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat denganku.

"Hei.. kau benar-benar mengajakku ya?" tanyanya lagi. Meskipun bingung dengan sikapnya yang ternyata terlihat lebih antusias dibandingkan saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya lebih lebar membuat sebuah bentuk hati di bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali dan aku hampir menangis hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan merindukkannya hingga seperti ini.

"Tapi aku pulang dulu, aku belum siap-siap. Tidak apa-apa kan kau menunggu?" tanyanya.

 _Berarti dia menjawab iya._ Aku tersenyum lebar mendapati jawabannya yang telah hampir dua pekan ini kutunggu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah keputusan. Saat kami tidak saling bertemu untuk kurun waktu satu minggu, aku berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar marah dan berniat melupakanku tetapi ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo masih kembali untukku.

Meskipun aku ingin bertanya hal apa yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar marah seperti seminggu yang lalu dan kemana saja dia pergi. Aku sadar bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kyungsoo sudah ingin menemaninya untuk pulang ke Sucheon, aku tidak ingin kembali merusak suasana hatinya. Termasuk hubungan kami.

" _Bukankah ini mengerikan, bagimana bisa orang-orang tidak normal seperti mereka mulai diakui. Oh, menjijikan sekali."_

" _Karena mereka, orang-orang yang mendukungnya juga ikut menyimpang."_

" _Ya, kau benar. Mereka telah menyimpang sejak awal kenapa harus membuat orang lain ikut menyimpang juga. Menggelikan, oh.. jika aku memiliki teman yang gay atau semacamnya, aku tidak ingin berteman dengannya. Sungguh memalukan."_

 _Aku menundukkan wajahku selama mendengar percakapan dari kedua gadis yang tengah berbicara dan duduk di sampingku. Seperti sebuah sindiran tak langsung dan aku merasa berkecil hati hanya mendengarkannya. Mereka tidak tahu betapa menyakitkan kata-kata itu terucap apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini yang membuatku mau tak mau mendengarkannya, meskipun tidak ingin._

 _Ketika aku berusaha menulikan pendengaranku dari setiap kalimat yang terucap dari kedua bibir gadis itu. Sebuah headset terpasang di satu telingaku dan aku melihat si pelaku—Jongin—tengah menatap ke depan dengan pandangan acuh._

" _Jangan dengarkan, bersikaplah tidak peduli," ucapnya dan aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya Jongin juga mendengarkannya tetapi dia nampak lebih acuh hanya untuk sekedar tersinggung atas sindiran tak langsung gadis-gadis itu._

 _Meskipun Jongin telah meyakinkannku untuk bersikap tidak peduli, aku merasa bahwa kereta kini terasa melaju sangat lambat. Aku berharap bahwa aku memiliki sebuah kemampuan untuk dapat menghilang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Tidak disini, tidak harus duduk bersisian dengan mereka yang seolah tengah—secara tidak langsung—menghinaku._

Jongin pernah mengatakan bahwa semua yang _dijalaninya_ adalah sebuah pilihan. Aku mencoba menekankan hal itu di dalam benakku akan tetapi setiap kali aku mencoba percaya tekadang aku mulai merasa tak nyaman kepada diriku sendiri dan orang-orang di sekitarku. Bagimana cara pandangan mereka akan orang-orang sepertiku, ditambah budaya timur yang menjunjung tinggi nilai sebuah kehormatan tentu saja membuatku tak sebebas orang-orang yang tinggal di wilayah Amerika dan negara lainnya.

 _Hubungan sesama jenis_ masih menjadi hal tabu dan konflik di negara kami. Pandangan rendah orang-orang justru semakin membuatku terkucilkan. Maka dari itu, seperti yang dikatakan Jongin; meskipun aku telah memilih aku tetap tidak bisa hidup dengan bebas. Aku masih berusaha untuk tetap bersikap selayaknya pria normal pada umumnya.

Dan Jongin, dia adalah kasus yang berbeda. Sejak awal hubungan kami aku masih tidak yakin apakah aku yang benar-benar telah mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Padahal dulu, yang aku ingat dia pernah menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya di bangku sekolah—dan itu adalah seorang wanita.

Mengambil keputusan dengan menjadi seorang gay dan mengakui bahwa dia lebih mencintaiku adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Aku bahkan berpikir tidak sepenuhnya Jongin _seperti itu._ Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa Jongin bisa kembali hidup dengan normal, menjadi seorang _straight_ bahkan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi hal itu semakin diperkuat ketika setahun yang lalu aku melihat dia bermesraan dalam keadaan mabuk dengan seorang wanita. Aku pantas untuk marah akan tetapi saat ini, rasa cemas jauh lebih menakutiku dibandingkan kecemburuan yang aku terima.

Selama perjalanan aku menatap kosong jalanan yang tengah kulalui bersama Jongin untuk pergi ke Sucheon. Dalam benakku aku bertanya, apa yang aku lakukan? Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengenalkanku kepada keluarganya—itu berarti dia juga akan mengakui secara gamblang tentang orientasi seksualnya kepada keluarganya.

Seketika jantungku berdebar dengan sebuah ketegangan menakutkan. Seperti kedua gadis yang pernah menghujat orang-orang sepertiku, keluarga Jongin tidak lebih seperti orang normal lainnya yang akan men-cap mereka menjijikan. Aku tidak siap untuk itu ditambah dengan Jongin. Aku tidak ingin membuat hidupnya benar-benar hancur.

Rasa tidak percaya itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja membuatku semakin sesak untuk bernapas. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencengkram lengan Jongin yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya lantas berteriak kepadanya untuk segera menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Jongin mengikuti keinginanku, dia langsung menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja. Aku masih terengah-engah ketika dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dia terus bertanya kepadaku, penuh kecemasan, penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain segera melepas sabuk pengaman yang seolah mengikatku untuk tidak bernapas.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi," bisikku dengan tergesa masih berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman yang kukenakan.

"Kyungsoo ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin mencoba menahan tanganku tetapi aku tidak bisa memerdulikannya. Aku terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah Jongin benar-benar mengenalkanku kepada keluarganya. Cacian, umpatan, penghinaan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima itu semua, terlebih Jongin. Dia tidak pantas untuk menerima semua perlakuan tidak adil itu.

"Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin membuatku terkesiap dan menatapnya terkejut. Dia sudah menahan kedua tanganku dan aku hanya bisa bergumam pelan memintanya untuk mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi," bisikku.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Jongin mendesakku untuk menjawab dan semakin Jongin memberikan tatapan menuntut seperti ini, semakin membuatku takut.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan semua ini," balasku. "Ini salah, maksudku.. kita tidak harus melakukan ini."

"Salah?" aku memerhatikan raut tersakitinya. Aku sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan pasti akan menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi semua ketakutanku ini nyata. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti akan hubungan mereka, termasuk keluarga Jongin. Sebelum semuanya berjalan lebih jauh dan menghindar dari semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, aku meminta Jongin untuk mengerti.

"Mereka tidak akan mengerti tentang kita, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bertemu keluargamu."

Jongin berdecak lantas menatapku dengan lekat. "Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?!" teriaknya yang jujur saja membuatku semakin terkejut. Kim Jongin jarang berteriak kepadaku dan jika dia telah berteriak seperti ini aku yakin bahwa saat ini dia tengah marah atau lebih buruk kecewa. Tetapi sebuah dorongan dalam diriku membuatku berusaha untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini bukan demi diriku, tetapi demi kebaikannya. Aku tidak ingin Jongin hancur karena sebuah pengakuan besar yang tidak akan banyak orang terima.

"Berhenti bersikap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jongin. Ini tidak benar, kau pikir apa yang akan kita lakukan ini akan mudah?"

"Kau bicara seolah ini adalah kali pertama kita melakukannya. Sudah lima tahun, Kyung.. lima tahun kita bersama dan kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini tidak akan mudah?" dia mendengus sebelum kembali menatapku dengan kecewa. "Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu aku percaya bahwa kau memang ingin melakukannya, kau bahkan terlihat antusias tadi lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya ini salah sekarang?"

"Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Oh ya.. aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa dan kenapa dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini. Setelah kau mengajukan resign dan sekarang menolak begitu saja untuk pulang ke Sucheon bersamaku, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku!"

"Jongin," aku mencoba memanggilnya ketika dia mulai berteriak dengan marah tetapi dia menolak untuk mendengarkanku lantas melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat hatiku seketika tertekan.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Sudah berapa lama kau menghilang? Satu minggu. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir karena selama itu kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, kau sama sekali tidak ada di apartemenmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya karena pernah berpikiran kau pergi meninggalkanku! Jujur saja, ini adalah satu-satunya harapanku agar bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah lagi pergi. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada keluargaku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku serius denganmu." Jongin menghela napas untuk beberapa saat lantas menundukkan wajahnya lesu. "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu dan menjagamu. Kau harusnya tahu bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Hanya dengan ini, aku bisa mempertahanku dengan sebuah keyakinan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku saat ini, tetapi setelah kau menghilang selama itu.. aku berpikir bahwa semua itu mungkin saja terjadi."

"Tapi, tidak dengan keluargamu. Bagaimana pendapat mereka dan orang-orang jika—"

"Persetan dengan ucapan orang-orang!" aku kembali terkejut dengan ucapan tidak terduganya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan dia kembali menatapku dengan marah "Apa peduli mereka? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan omongan mereka. Aku tidak peduli.. bahkan dari dulu kau juga yang meyakinkaku untuk tidak memerdulikan omongan orang-orang tentang kita. Jadi kenapa sekarang kau yang seolah menekankan bahwa ini tidak berguna."

"Aku tidak bermaskud mengatakan bahwa ini tidak berguna."

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau berpikir semua ini tidak berguna bukan? Baiklah aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Kita tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali untuk melakukan apapun, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali menuruti semua keinginanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya, dan.. jika ada hal lain yang tidak kau inginkan, katakanlah sekarang selagi aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menenantangnya."

Mendengar ucapannya seperti itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah membuatnya sangat marah. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menolak semua keinginan Kim Jongin terlebih untuk menemui keluarganya. Hanya saja aku berada di tengah sebuah pemikiran yang rumit akan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Aku berusaha mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya akan tetapi semua itu teralu rumit. Otakku sudah benar-benar bekerja sangat payah, aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau merasa menyesal atas ucapanku kepadanya yang telah membuatnya tersinggung dan marah.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap terlalu cengeng sebagai pria berumur 28 tahun. Aku bahkan menemukan Jongin juga telah meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah yang memerah padam menahan kemarahan. Jongin tidak serapuh diriku, dia bukanlah pria yang cengeng jadi dia masih bisa mengendalikan tangisannya dengan tenang.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berakhir dengan sebuah keheningan dan suara isakan yang berasal dari diriku. Jongin masih diam di tempatnya tanpa berani sedikitpun untuk menatapku. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya kini semakin banyak yang aku pikirkan. Apa secemas itu hingga Jongin takut kehilangannya? Bahkan dia sudah berpikir bahwa aku akan benar-benar meninggalannnya tidak lama lagi.

Semakin aku mengingat semua yang Jongin ucapkan semakin membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menceritakan masalahku, bukan aku tidak ingin menceritakan tentang Alzheimer yang aku derita, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Jongin. Tidak lama lagi, seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan semakin melupakan banyak hal. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku juga akan melupakannya.

Aku sudah cukup banyak mengandalakan Jongin. Aku tidak ingin semakin memebaninya dengan semua takdir hidupku yang buruk. Cukup aku saja yang menanggungnya, aku tidak ingin Jongin juga bernasib sama. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita karenaku, aku bahkan lebih sering menyakitinya akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, bahkan suatu hari nanti jika aku telah benar-benar tiada.

.-

Hari demi hari aku semakin takut. Setiap saat aku selalu berpikir apa yang akan kulupakan pada esok hari, tetapi kemudian dengan mudah kecemasanku berubah begitu saja karena aku akan segera melupakanya. Rasanya konyol, aku hidup seakan-akan tidak tahu dengan benar apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku mengira ingatanku akan menghilang secara sistematis. Melupakan setiap ingatan atau bahkan kejadian yang terjadi entah itu kemarin atau di masa lalu. Tetapi kenyataannya, otakku bekerja begitu sangat berantakan.

Seminggu yang lalu, ketika Jongin mengira aku mengilang—sebenarnya tidak—aku masih selalu pulang ke apartemenku hanya saja aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi. Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir apakah yang aku lakukan ini berguna atau tidak karena pada kenyataannya aku akan tetap lupa pada setiap hal yang pernah aku ingat. Dan pikiranku ternyata memang benar, semuanya terasa tidak berguna setelah aku mengamati sendiri bahwa ingatanku telah berangsur—sangat cepat—menghilang begitu saja.

Terkadang aku adalah Kyungsoo yang baru saja lulus kuliah, sepanjang hari membaca koran hanya untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Terkadang aku terus memasak untuk sarapan, namun setelah itu aku akan menyadarinya karena telah memasak lebih dari lima kali dalam sehari. Aku mengira bahwa aku masih bekerja dan setiap malam akan menyelesaikan laporan selama berulang-ulang. Bahan aku sendiri selalu tidak ingat apakah aku sudah mandi sebelumnya atau tidak dan pada akhirnya aku hampir melakukannya setiap jam—setiap kali aku merasa kebingungan.

Aku salah telah menganggap bahwa ingatan-ingatanku yang menghilang secara perlahan adalah sebuah masalah yang sepele. Terbukti bahwa seminggu yang lalu aku bahkan mengusir Jongin dan marah kepadanya—pada masalah yang telah terjadi setahun yang lalu—aku masih merasa, aku adalah Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun dari koma dan marah karena Jongin yang telah membohongiku.

Bahkan yang terburuk untuk saat ini adalah aku melupakan tanggal, bulan, tahun bahkan hari-hari apa saja yang begitu sangat penting di dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mengingat kapan ulang Jongin, kapan kami selalu merayakan hari jadi kami bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Jika bukan karena acara khusus yang tengah aku tonton di televisi saat ini, aku mungkin akan benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah Hari Natal.

Di dalam ruang kegelapan, aku hanya menatap jendela apartemenku dengan ribuan pikiran yang sangat kalut. Jika Santa Claus benar-benar ada, di hari Natal ini aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah apapun. Aku hanya ingin memiliki satu kesempatan saja untuk bisa berpikiran realistis. Termasuk itu tentang Jongin.

Sejak hari itu—pembatalan kepergian kami ke Sucheon—seperti yang pernah terjadi kepada kami sebelumnya. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya kami tidak lagi saling menghubungi bahkan bertemu satu sama lain. Ini adalah hari natal dan seharusnya hari ini kami merayakannya bersama, tetapi karena diriku semuanya berubah menjadi berantakkan. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke Sucheon. Sejujurnya aku menyesal telah membuatnya marah bahkan membatalkan kepulangannya demi diriku. Tetapi setiap aku mencoba berusaha untuk bicara, aku selalu ragu. Hingga pada akhirnya kami tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, bahkan hingga dia kembali pergi setelah mengantarkanku pulang.

Ini adalah Natal yang terburuk bagiku. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku merasakan euforia di hari natal pada malam ini. Siapa yang tahu bahwa natal lain yang akan datang, aku akan menjadi pria bodoh yang hanya bisa berbaring di ranjangku seperti seorang bayi tua yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi tetap, rasa kesepian lebih mendominasi perasaanku saat ini dibandingkan merasakan suka cita Natal yang seharusnya aku rasakan.

Tidak ada pohon natal, tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada kue-kue kering yang tersimpan di bawah pohon natal dan tidak ada Kim Jongin. Malam ini aku hanya bisa menikmati kesepianku dengan acara televisi yang tidak sepenuhnya aku perhatikan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatap keluar hanya untuk memerhatikan setiap buliran salju turun dari langit malam ini. Kembali memikirkan apa yang telah kualami karena Alzeimer yang aku derita hingga sejauh ini.

Lambat laun aku akan melupakan semua kemampuanku untuk mengingat, menyimpan ingatan, sulit untuk membuat keputusan bahkan hingga tidak bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal. Setiap kali Dokter Junmyeon memintaku untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat membantuku mengingat dalam segala hal, saat itu juga aku akan teringat Jongin. Tetapi hal itu segera kulupakan karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya hidup sulit karena harus mengurusku yang tidak berguna.

Jika berpikir bahwa penyakit alzheimer yang aku derita hanyalah sebuah kehilangan ingatan biasa, tentu saja itu salah. Bahkan aku sudah mulai kehilangan fungsi motorikku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sumpit, cara mengancingkan baju bahkan menalikan tali sepatu. Bayangkan jika aku hidup seperti ini dan mengandalkan Jongin setiap saat. Berapa lama dia akan bersabar dengan kondisi burukku ini?

Jika dulu aku yang pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin mengurus bayi tua seperti Jongin, hanya dengan mata telanjang saja sudah dapat dilihat. Dalam hitungan waktu yang sangat singkat, akulah bayi tua yang akan selalu merepotkan Jongin sepanjang hidupnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa kami akan hidup tua bersama jika untuk hidup saja aku sudah sangat menyulitkannya. Lagi pula apa yang dikatakan dokter Junmyeon menurut malah percuma, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan sembuh, hidup tidak berguna dan berakhir sia-sia.

Secara tidak langsung semua kemungkinan-kemnungkinan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan sebuah kisah yang berakhir indah dan bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Pada akhinyra impianku untuk bisa terus bersama Jongin hingga tua nanti adalah sebuah bentuk ketidak-bergunaan-ku yang tidak bisa bertahan.

Aku mencintai Jongin sebesar kepedulianku akan kehidupannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Jongin bersedih atau tersiksa jika dia tahu apa yang tengah aku derita. Kekhawatiran yang Jongin miliki sudah cukup membuatku bisa membuka mataku lebar-lebar bahwa Jongin tidak akan pernah melepaskanku begitu saja. Tetapi tetap saja, kenyataan tidak akan mengubah apapun sekeras apapun manusia untuk mencoba memertahankannya.

Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu Jongin hanya demi mengurusku. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, bahkan kebagianku sendiri selain melihat Jongin bahagia meskipun dia tidak bersamaku nantinya.

Suara telepon berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring mengisi keheningan apartemenku. Akan tetapi aku masih tidak beranjak sedikitpun untuk mengangkatnya, aku bukan hanya merasa malas, aku bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar memutuskan apakah sebaiknya aku mengangkatnya atau malah membiarkan. Hingga pada akhirnya telepon itu berhenti berdering dan kembali membuat senyap keadaan apartemenku yang kosong.

Sudah cukup lama dan deringan itu kembali berbunyi akan tetapi untuk kedua kalinya, deringan itu tak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh sebuah pesan suara dari seseorang yang secara tak langsung sangat aku rindukan.

" _Kyungsoo, apa kau disana? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"_ aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari salju-salju yang tengah turun lantas menatap sisi gelap apartemenku yang terisi oleh suara dari panggilan Kim Jongin. _"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu karena aku tahu kau tidak mengaktifkannya."_ Aku menggeleng seakan Jongin bisa melihatku saat ini, tidak. Aku bukan tidak mengaktifkannya, aku lupa dimana benda itu berada.

" _Maafkan aku,"_ ucapnya yang terdengar putus asa. _"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini."_

Aku masih diam dengan tatapan menunggu, seolah Jongin benar-benar ada disini—di apartemenku. Aku merasakan sebuah gunncangan perasaan yang mendorongku untuk membalas ucapannya tetapi percuma saja, lagipula sekeras apapun aku bicara, Jongin tidak akan mendengarku.

" _Ini adalah hari natal,"_ ucapnya lagi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. _"Seharusnya kita merayakannya bersama tetapi karena aku yang tidak memahamimu, akhirnya semua menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuatmu menangis malam itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan saat itu."_

" _Setelah aku mencoba merenungkannya, mungkin kau memang belum siap dengan semua ini. Kurasa akulah yang telah terburu-buru untuk memaksamu mengikuti apa yang aku mau."_ Suara helaan napas panjang membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah menahan napasku cukup lama untuk mendengar semua kata yang Jongin ucapkan kepadaku. Aku mencengkram kuat-kuat dadaku ketika suaranya kembali memenuhi telingaku—bahkan hatiku. _"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu sesedih apa dirimu saat ini karena aku yang telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku telah bersikap kurang ajar karena telah mengabaikanmu sejak kemarin jadi tolong maafkan aku. Beri aku sebuah kesempatan dan aku berjanji akan menjaga perasaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."_

Aku menangis. Bahkan kali ini dengan sebuah isakan yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku semakin meremas kuat dadaku menahan rasa sakit akan perasaan yang Jongin ungkapkan. Kenyataannya semua tidak sejalan dengan yang diinginkan, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membalas semua kebahagian dan kasih sayang yang telah Jongin berikan kepadaku hinga saat ini. Kata kehilangan adalah sebuah kata yang menyakitkan. Sebuah kata yang bagiku tidak akan pernah memberi kesempatan. Bahkan jika aku memiliki satu hari—sekedar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin—aku hanya ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang hidup dengan normal. Tanpa teringat akan Alzheimer yang tengah aku derita saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah keputusan telah aku ambil. Jika keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik. Keputusan ini akan membahagiakan Jongin untuk selamanya-lamanya. Aku segera menghapus air mataku lantas merogoh pulpen dari saku celanaku yang biasa kugunakan untuk menulis apa saja yang harus aku ingat. Tanpa ragu aku mulai menuliskannya sebelum aku kembali melupakannya—selagi aku masih bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat karena besok aku tidak mungkin mengingatnya kembali.

' _Dengan Kim Jongin. Akhiri semuanya.'_

-.o0o.-

 _Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, mengatakannya secara gamblang tanpa harus merujuk pada sebuah kebohongan. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa; Kau tidak seharusnya terus bersamaku, kau boleh meninggalkanku karena pada akhirnya juga aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berguna. Satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkannya adalah membuat Kim Jongin membenciku._

[Jongin's pov]

Natal tahun ini begitu sangat hampa. Tidak ada suka cita yang bisa aku rasakan selain kesepian yang menggelayuti seluruh hati dan pikiranku. Aku tidak memiliki minat untuk merayakannya terlebih saat Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan suara yang aku kirimkan semalam. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah setelah kembali mengingat apa saja yang telah aku katakan kepada Kyungsoo tempo hari. Bukannya aku peduli, aku bahkan membiarkannya menangis begitu saja. Aku berada disisinya hampir selama satu jam dan karena kemarahanku, aku membutakan pengelihatanku bahkan hatiku hanya untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menemuinya akan tetapi aku tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, bagaimanapun aku masih mencemaskannya dan tidak bisa terus menerus mengabaikan hubungan kami. Pada akhirnya siang ini aku mengunjungi apartemennya untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Berharap bahwa Kyungsoo ada disini dan tidak menghilang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku menghela napasku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang di tengah kegugupanku saat ini. Mungkin ini tidak sopan tetapi aku memilih langsung memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo kali ini dibandingkan untuk menekan bel dan menunggu Kyungsoo menemuiku. Pada akhirnya aku menekan kode sandi yang kuketahui tetapi rasanya ada yang ganjil. Tidak ada suara yang memastikan bahwa pintu itu terbuka, aku menekankan bahwa aku menekan sandi yang benar tetapi jika itupun salah pasti sudah terdapat tanda bahwa sandi yang kumasukkan telah ditolak.

Penasaran, pada akhirnya aku memutar kenop pintu dan seketika pintu itu terbuka dan tidak terkunci. Keganjilan itu semakin bertambah ketika aku mulai memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo perlahan dan menemukan keadaan ruangan yang gelap dan juga berantakan. Aku melepas sepatuku tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan sandal rumah yang biasa tersimpan di depan pintu. Akhirnya aku bertelanjang kaki dan berjalan setengah mengendap mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ketika aku masuk semakin jauh, pertama yang aku temukan adalah keadaan televisi yang masih menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Pandanganku memutar dan melihat begitu banyak barang yang tersimpan tidak pada tempatnya. Buku-buku yang tercecer di lantai dan pakaian yang tersampir dimana saja. Aku berjalan mengamati setiap ruangan yang kumasuki. Keadaan dapur jauh lebih berantakan dari ruang tengah. Banyak piring kotor yang tidak tersimpan di bak cuci piring, kebanyakan tercecer memenuhi konter. Kemasan makanan cepat saji tersimpan di atas meja dengan setengah makanan yang masih tersisa.

Semakin aku mengamatinya, semakin aku mulai merasa heran. Ini bukanlah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membenci keadaan ruangan yang berantakan. Dia adalah orang yang rapih dan melihat keadaan apartemennya yang seperti ini membuatku tidak yakin apa aku benar-benar berada di apartemen Kyungsoo, bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak ada disini.

Meskipun begitu aku masih mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo masih ada disini, mungkin dia tengah berada di kamarnya. Pada akhirnya kini langkahku tertuju untuk memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya, kamar Kyungsoo sama berantakannya dan dia juga bahkan tidak berada disini. Dia tidak ada dimanapun bahkan ketika aku membuka kamar mandinya juga kosong.

Kini aku mulai panik, tidak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau sekedar untuk mencemaskan keadaan apartemennya yang tidak layak huni. Aku lebih mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo dan dimana dia sekarang. Tetapi sebuah suara gebrakan keras membuatku terlonjak lantas mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat—dengan benar-benar sangat jelas—bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menghilang. Dia masih berada disini, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah kotak besar yang dia simpan di hadapannya.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki rasa ketertarikan sama sekali untuk mencari tahu apa yang Kyungsoo bawa, sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaanku, aku telah lebih dulu menerjangnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang tetapi aku masih tetap memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Melepaskan perasaan rindu serta rasa bersalahku karena telah bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak ada," aku menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dalam dekapanku lantas menatapnya—memerhatikan. "Kau baik-baik saja, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ada sebuah keganjilan lain yang bisa kutemukan saat ini. Kyungsoo lebih seperti orang yang tengah kebingungan, ia terus menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya seolah tengah mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika aku hendak menariknya kembali ke pelukanku, Kyungsoo segera menahan tubuhku untuk mendekat lantas berjalan mundur dengan wajah menegang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan seperti sebuah penolakan. Seolah dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku berada disini. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo kini saling mengusap telapak tangannya lantas menatap telapak tangannya dengan lekat seolah tidak ingin menatapku.

Ketika aku melangkah mendekat, dia segera mundur lantas menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah aku temukan di matanya. "Pergilah," titahnya yang membuat perasaanku seolah dihempaskan begitu saja.

Aku bahkan belum bisa bereaksi dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya ketika Kyungsoo mulai berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku masih mematung tidak percaya dengan semua ini, aku menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berjalan—berputar-putar—seperti tengah gelisah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan lirih dan seketika Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat lantas menatapku dengan dingin selagi kedua tangannya yang masih mengepal erat.

"Pergilah," aku masih tetap merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Aku berdecak lantas berjalan untuk mendekatinya akan tetapi dia segera mengangkat satu tangannya, seolah memerintahkanku untuk tetap diam dan aku melakukannya. "Aku rasa ini semua sudah berakhir."

Aku ternganga mendengar ucapannya kali ini. Bukan hanya tidak percaya, kini aku semakin terkejut karena dia bisa mengucapkan hal yang tidak terduga seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh tetapi semua pertanyaanku hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku seakan tercekik hanya dengan mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo yang kini terdengar begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin mengkahiri semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" bisikku setelah berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga untuk bersuara.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Jantungku seketika berhenti berdetak. Semakin tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah dia ucapkan. Aku dapat menemukan bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Aku yakin dia berbohong, tidak mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Bahkan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Aku yakin Kyungsoo saat ini tengah membuat lelucon atau membuat sebuah kejutan untukku. Aku tertawa dengan setengah lirih merutuki bahwa candaan Kyungsoo kali ini begitu sangat payah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" bisiknya.

Aku menatapnya lantas menyeka air mataku sendiri, entah karena tawa yang kubuat atau ketidak percayaan yang aku rasakan. "Jangan bercanda Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memercayainya."

"Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?" tekannya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi tetapi aku tidak yakin kau akan merasakannya dengan semudah itu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah merasakannya sudah sejak lama?" Aku langsung terdiam dan menatapnya yang kini mulai bicara dengan serius. "Sudah sangat lama sekali aku merasakannya tetapi aku mencoba bertahan karena aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima ini semua. Tetapi semakin lama aku mencoba bertahan, aku malah semakin merasa bersalah karena aku telah membohongi perasaanmu."

Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk sekedar menghela napas. Sedangkan aku masih tetap mematung, mendengarkan semua ucapan tidak terduganya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin terus membohongi perasaanku juga perasaanmu, jadi aku pikir lebih baik kita mengakhiri semuanya."

Aku masih bungkam dan seketika aku mulai teringat kembali dengan semua keanehan yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sejak kami sibuk dan mulai tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama saat itulah aku mulai sadar dengan perubahan Kyungsoo. Pembatalannya begitu saja untuk pergi ke festival kembang api bersamaku, _resign_ yang dia lakukan kemarin dan yang terakhir keengganannya pergi ke Sucheon untuk menemui keluargaku. Secara tidak langsung hal itu membawaku kepada sebuah fakta yang selama ini aku cari—tentang masalah yang enggan untuk Kyungsoo bagi kepadaku.

"Apakah ini masalahmu?" tanyaku dengan lirih. "Apa aku adalah masalahmu? Dan tentang _resign_ itu, apa itu semua karena kau memang ingin menghindariku."

Aku menunggu cukup lama demi mendengar jawabannya. Aku bahkan hampir gila hanya karena sebuah tekanan perasaan tidak masuk akal ini dan ketika dia menganggukkan kepalanya, saat itu juga aku merasa seluruh duniaku telah hancur.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya," bisikku.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Tentu bisa," elakku dengan cepat "Aku akan berusaha membuat kau masih mencintaiku dan tidak akan—"

"Itu terdengar egois," aku kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menekan jantungku keras. "Kau melakukan itu semua demi perasaanmu dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan. Aku akan menyiksa diriku sendiri terlebih dengan perasaanku yang aku berikan kepadamu. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan? Berhentilah berharap Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjalani ini semua."

Aku tidak menampik bahwa kali ini aku mulai menangis mendengar setiap kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya seperti sebuah senjata tajam yang mencabik-cabik hatiku. Lebih menakutkan dibandingkan yang bisa dirasakan, terlebih dengan tatapan Kyungsoo kali ini yang terlihat setengah acuh hanya untuk menatapku. Seperti diabaikan dan tidak diinginkan.

"Kau dulu tidak seperti ini, kau mencintaiku," bisikku mencari sebuah pembenaran dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo segera menyelanya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan itu dulu," suaranya pecah tertelan isakan lain dalam tangisannya. "Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa, perasaanku sudah menghilang untukmu."

Aku menggeleng lantas mendekati Kyungsoo meskipun kali ini pria itu tetap melangkah mundur menjauihiku tetapi aku segera mencekal lengannya untuk berhenti. Benar-benar menatapnya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku begitu sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku," tekannya. "Sejak awal kau yang mencintaiku, aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Itu terjadi setelah kau yang memulainya, aku mencintaimu karena aku yakin bahwa kau orang yang tepat tetapi ternyata aku salah. Seperti halnya lagu, semakin lama aku mendengarkannya aku akan bosan. Ini yang aku rasakan."

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramanku pada pergelangan tangannya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi pria bodoh ketika ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungiku. Benar-benar merasa sudah sangat diabaikan. Ada sebuah kemarahan yang tiba-tiba menyulut api di dasar hatiku. Bagaimana dia yang mengatakan; sejak awal Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintaiku, dia sudah bosan dan aku diperlakukan seperti sebuah barang yang tidak berguna—seburuk itu.

"Kau menyakitiku," bisikku tetapi yang bisa aku temukan adalah bahunya yang sedikit gemetar, mungkin karena tangisannya. Ada keinginan untuk menarik punggung itu kedalam pelukanku, akan tetapi setelah kembali mengingat apa yang telah Kyungsoo ucapkan kepadaku. Aku mulai sadar bahwa apapun yang aku lakukan hanya menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan saja.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya memberikan jarak yang hanya berkisar satu langkah di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau telah mencampakkanku?" bisikku. "Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Apakah selama ini, semua perasaanmu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan?"

Aku menahan keras diriku sendiri untuk sendiri untuk tidak terisak saat ini namun sekeras apapun aku mencoba, tetap saja air mataku terus menetes. Bahkan aku tidak tahu cara untuk menghentikannya. Ini adalah kali pertama aku benar-benar menangis karena sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak bisa aku percayai—perasaan tersakiti oleh orang yang benar-benar aku cintai.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon katakan apa saja yang membuatku tetap percaya bahwa kau adalah Kyungsoo yang aku kenal."

"Berhentilah berharap Jongin. Perasaanku telah berubah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa merubah perasaanku kali ini hanya karena permohonanmu. Jadi pergilah dan lupakan aku."

Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku ingin sekali menyelanya, mengatakan betapa tajam ucapannya hingga menyakiti hatiku. Dia telah terlalu banyak bicara, terlalu jauh berbicara hal yang benar-benar membuatku kini berusaha untuk tidak membencinya. Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin menatapku dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa dia telah benar-benar tidak menginginkanku lagi di dalam hidupnya.

Kakiku terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dengan ribuan rasa sakit yang mencengkram hatiku. Semakin jauh, layaknya sebuah bayangan—tubuh Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai—bahkan hingga mencapai hatinya.

"Impian kita tidak akan pernah terwujud, apakah ini adalah akhirnya?" tanyaku kembali untuk memastikan. Dia sedikit menoleh tetapi tak lantas langsung menemukan tatapanku. Dia masih menundukkan pandangannya seolah hanya dengan menatapku saja hanya membuatnya jijik. "Kau telah menghancurkannya Kyungsoo, kau telah menghancurkannya. Terima kasih dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar sangat menghargainya dan sampai kapanpun aku akan mengingat ini. Aku akan mengingat bagiamana kau telah menghancurkan seluruh perasaanku kepadamu sehingga ketika suatu hari nanti aku melihatmu kembali, aku akan bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menatap Kyungsoo, di detik ini bahkan sebelum aku pergi Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk menatapku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat, benar-benar seperti pria yang tidak diinginkan. Jika memang ini yang Kyungsoo mau, baiklah aku menurutunya. Aku langsung memutar tubuhku untuk melangkah pergi dengan setengah langkah ragu. Aku masih belum merelakannya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkannya, aku masih mencintainya akan tetapi hatiku telah menekankan bahwa tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Satu-satunya yang kuingat tentang hari ini—setelah aku benar-benar pergi dari _nya—_ hanya punggungnya yang enggan berbalik untuk menatap kepergianku.

-.o0o.-

 _Aku sudah berada di halaman terakhir kisahku. Kisah yang kubuat bersama Jongin—sang pemeran utama dengan hati yang terluka. Keengganan untuk menutup kisah ini membawaku pada sebuah harapan baru. Kisahku mungkin telah berakhir, kisahku mungkin tidak berakhir indah, kisahku mungkin tidak berakhir dengan bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Tetapi Kim Jongin memilikinya. Dia masih memiliki ribuan buku dengan ribuan kisah yang bisa dia tulis. Dia memiliki kesempatan yang tidak bisa kumiliki—memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Mungkin namaku tidak tertulis lagi di dalam kisahnya tetapi aku mengharapkan, dia benar-benar melupakanku dan hanya mengingatku sebagai kisah terburuk di dalam hidupnya—bukan kemalangan yang tengah aku derita saat ini._

-.o0o.-

Ballroom ini ternyata lebih ramai dari yang bisa aku bayangkan. Entah ada berapa ratus orang yang tumpah dalam suka cita menjelang malam natal di hotel ini. Aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kerumunan ramai di ballroom ini lantas terkesima hanya dengan melihat sebuah pohon natal yang berdiri dengan indah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seribu kali aku melihat pohon natal, rasanya akan tetap sama. Aku akan selalu terkesima.

Aku hanya tamu biasa yang tengah berlibur bersama rekan-rekan kerjaku disini. Kami hanya bermalam akan tetapi karena ajakan seseorang dari salah satu rekan kerjaku, pada akhirnya aku mengikutinya dan ikut menikmati perayaan ini, saling berbaur dengan yang lain pada perasaan suka cita yang sama.

Alunan musik semakin menghangatan suasana, dan aku tidak menampik bahwa aku mulai menikmati perayaan yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu hotel tempatku menginap. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati sebuah pesta, seperti saat ini—gambaran sebuah pesta yang bersahabat—dan merasa nyaman meskipun berbaur dengan orang-orang asing lainnya.

"Oi! Minum?" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun. Dia adalah salah satu rekan kerjaku yang mengikuti acara liburan perusahaan.

Aku mengernyit dan menatap secangkir gelas kecil di tangannya, segelas anggur mungkin. Aku hanya menatap gelas itu lantas menatap wajah Baekhyun yang seolah benar-benar menikmati malam ini _bak'_ pemilik pesta.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku.

Dia menjawab dengan sebuah decakan lantas mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ringan pada bahuku berulangkali. "Hotel ini begitu sangat baik, mereka membagikan makanan dan minuman secara gratis." Baekhyun mengangkat gelas yang ia pegang tepat dihadapnya, memerhatikan dan memujanya. Seperti sifatnya yang selalu menikmati hidup. "Ahhh.. ini adalah anggur ternikmat yang pernah aku coba. Kau harus meminumnya."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku lantas tertawa menanggapi ucapannya. Dia kembali berdecak lantas menyikut lenganku ringan. "Jangan sok jual mahal, nikmati saja minumannya dan pestanya. Dan para wanita," aku mengikuti tatapannya yang mengarah pada sekumpulan wanita yang tak jauh berada di dekat mereka. Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada mereka membuat sekumpulan wanita itu terkikik dengan genit.

"Kau mempermalukanku," komentarku membuat Baekhyun seketika menghilangkan senyumannya lantas menatapku dengan sinis.

"Oi, Kim Jongin. Kenapa aku harus mempermalukanmu, lagipula aku hanya benar-benar penasaran dengan orientasi seksualmu. Hidup melajang, tidak berkencan, tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita, lalu apalagi ya?"

Aku berdecak menimpali pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun, tidak sadar diri. "Jangan bertanya kalau kau sendiri masih ragu dengan orientasi seksualmu. Kau bisa saja menyukaiku saat ini," candaku dan Baekhyun hanya menimpalinya dengan sebuah ringisan tidak bersahabat.

"Oh.. aku memiliki teman yang gila," dia meminum minumannya lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan sebuah tawa mengejek. Aku cukup tahu rahasianya, bagaimana dia yang terkadang lebih sering memuji para pegawai pria yang tampan dibandingkan pegawai wanita yang selalu hilir mudik di ruangannya. Orang awam saja sudah bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Sedangkan aku sendiri, aku masih belum benar-benar yakin. Selebihnya aku menikmati kehidupanku sekarang ini. Belum ada ketertarikan lain yang membuatku benar-benar ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan—entah itu pria atau wanita—yang jelas kesendirianku saat ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia.

Kini aku hanya bisa kembali berjalan-jalan berkeliling menikmati perayaan malam ini. Sekian lama aku berjalan-jalan, kembali aku teringat dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin terus membiarkan perutku kosong atau kehausan hanya untuk menghindari mabuk dengan meminum anggur. Aku sangat mudah untuk mabuk akan tetapi rasa dahagaku mengalahkan semua egoku untuk tidak minum. Hanya beberapa gelas, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Pada akhirnya aku berjalan mendekati sebuah mini bar yang cukup terlihat lengang. Aku melihat beberapa rekanku berada disana dan itu sudah cukup untuk menemaniku agar tidak sepenuhnya kesepian di tempat ini.

"Ah.. calon manager kita datang,"

Aku hanya mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ringan pada seseorang yang telah mengatakan hal konyol itu kepadaku. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan nyaman lantas memesan satu gelas anggur untuk kuminum.

"Bisa aku pesan minuman yang sama?" mereka mulai membujuk dan aku hanya tertawa. Mereka bersikap seolah aku yang akan benar-benar membayar minuman mereka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Aku tidak akan pernah membayarnya, lagipula ini semua ini gratis." Aku menerima segelas anggur dari seorang bantender lantas menyesapnya ringan. Baekhyun benar, anggur disini begitu sangat enak.

"Ayolah Jongin, jangan seperti itu. Hitungan minggu dan kau akan diangkat menjadi seorang manager. Aku benci harus bicara formal kepadamu nanti jadi selagi masih ada kesempatan, aku akan bicara sepuasnya di depanmu tanpa takut apa aku akan dipecat besok atau lusa karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar kepada managerku sendiri."

Dia tertawa dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi perbincangan mereka tentang pengangkatanku yang akan menjadi seorang Manager mulai bulan Januari mendatang. Mungkin itu sebuah keberuntungan, meskipun beban menjadi seorang manager berat tidak ada salahnya untuk bersyukur karena secara tidak langsung itu berarti perusahaan memang mengandalkan dan memercayai pekerjaanku.

"Maaf?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang pria berkecamata dengan setelan rapih memanggilku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung ketika ia kembali berbicara setengah ragu kepadaku. "Maaf, apa anda Jongin. Kim—Jongin?"

Dia menanyakan namaku dengan hati-hati dan aku hanya mengangguk meskipun pria yang tidak kukenal ini mulai menyunggingkan senyum yang ramah.

"Apa saya mengenal anda?" tanyaku ragu, menocba mengingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya atau tidak.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya membuatku ikut tertarik hingga akhirnya kita saling menjabat tangan. "Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Nama saya Kim Junmyeon. Sejujurnya saya yang mengenal anda."

"Mengenal saya?" aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Aku menyimpan gelas berisi anggurku lantas menghadapkan tubuhku kepadanya. "Bagaimana anda bisa mengenal saya padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Saya mengenal anda dari seseorang?"

"Seseorang?" aku menaikkan satu alisku tidak mengerti.

"Do Kyungsoo." Seketika aku bungkam, aku terdiam menatap wajah ramah pria bernama Junmyeon itu dengan sejuta perasaan tersuntuk.

Sudah lima tahun, ini adalah kali pertama aku mendengar nama Kyungsoo dari seseorang. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan nama itu dari dalam pikiranku bahkan aku mengira bahwa nama itu telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari memori otakku. Ternyata tidak, ketika nama itu terucap, seketika perasaanku membucah. Jantungku berdetak tidak normal, antara perasaan terkejut, merindu, hingga membenci.

"Saya cukup banyak mendengar cerita anda dari Kyungsoo, saya tidak pernah menduga pada akhirnya saya akan bertemu dengan anda."

Sejuta pertanyaan kini mulai menumpuk di dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa dan apa saja yang Kyungsoo ceritakan tentang diriku kepada pria ini. Secara tidak langsung hal itu juga mempengaruhi akan perasaan yang sudah lama sekali aku lupakan tentangnya. Aku berhasil melupakannya tetapi tidak menyangka bahwa semudah ini juga aku akan mengingatnya kembali. Aku tertawa dengan lirih dan aku dapat menemukan tatapan pria itu tengah memerhatikanku, mungkin dia kebingungan dengan diriku yang tiba-tiba tertawa padahal sama sekali tidak ada lelucon yang terlontar di antara kami.

"Maafkan saya, rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Saya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, sudah lima tahun," aku menatapnya setelah berhasil meredekan tawaku. "Lalu siapa anda—maksudku untuk Kyungsoo?" Jujur saja aku merasa penasaran. Setidaknya pria ini memiliki sebuah hubungan—meskipun aku tidak berani mengira apa tepatnya—tetapi dari bagaimana dia tahu tentang aku dan bagaimana Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan tentangku kepadanya, aku yakin mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

"Kami hanya teman," ucapnya dengan senyuman. "Yah.. sudah cukup lama juga saya tidak mendengar namanya. Ini adalah kali pertama aku berbicara tentangnya. Sudah sangat lama rasanya setelah pertemuan terakhir kami beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Aku menatapnya setengah ragu apakah pria ini hanya sekedar teman untuk Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, dari bagaimana dia bicara, sedikit sebuah kecurigaan muncul—bisa saja dia adalah satu pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba perasaan asing itu muncul, sebuah perasaan yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak aku rasakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah sebuah bentuk kecemburuan atau kerinduan. Tetapi dengan mendengar namanya saja yang terucap dari orang lain, sudah cukup membuatku sadar; bahkan aku tidak mengetahui tentang kabarnya selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Pasti ini sangat berat," dia mulai membuka suara membuat tatapanku kembali tertuju kepadanya. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Saya tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman yang sepertinya, dia adalah pria yang begitu baik."

Aku hanya bisa diam, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku katakan saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menanggapi setiap ucapannya satu kalimat pun. Ada sebuah perasaan yang menekanku untuk tetap diam—seolah mengekangku untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh akan perasaan yang telah lama sekali hampir kulupakan. Aku tidak menampik bahwa aku merindukannnya akan tetapi setiap kali aku mengingatnya, hal pertama yang terlintas adalah; dicampakkan.

Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya lantas membuat sebuah suara, seperti tengah menghilangkan kegundahan yang ada pada dirinya. Aku hanya memerhatikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Rasanya canggung, berbicara dengan orang asing dan menceritakan seseorang yang sama sama yang cukup dekat dengan masing-masing dari kami.

"Jadi apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Junmyeon lagi, membuka sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak merajuk tentang Kyungsoo, akhirnya.

"Liburan perusahaan," jawabku singkat dan dia mengangguk. Cukup lama kami terdiam satu sama lain dan dapat kuperhatikan kini pria itu tengah menyesap minumannya dengan pelan. Aku ikut terdorong melakukan hal yang sama dan kembali menyesap anggur yang hampir kuabaikan.

"Saya ingin bertanya, apakah anda tidak keberatan?"

"Tanyakan saja," ucapku dengan ramah.

"Anda ingin ikut bersama saya?"

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

Aku kembali bungkam. Aneh rasanya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak kau kenal mengajakmu kembali bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyakiti hatimu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini terhadap Junmyeon. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa pria ini mengajakku untuk pergi sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada sebuah masalah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara gamblang antara aku dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama sekali bukan, kau mengatakannya sudah lima tahun." Aku menatapnya dengan alis yang tertaut. "Kurasa anda harus bertemu dengannya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memang benar-benar telah terbujuk, karena setelah menatap matanya; aku menemukan sebuah keyakinan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan. Sebuah ketenangan yang secara perlahan menghilangkan semua keengganan dan egoku akan rasa sakit yang pernah kurasakan akan apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan kepadaku. Sebuah anggukan dari diriku mampu membuatnya tersenyum kembali dan aku tidak yakin apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Baiklah, jam sepuluh besok aku akan menunggumu di lobi. Kyungsoo ada disini."

"Disini?" Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar ada di hotel ini?

-.o0o.-

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _disini_ yang Junmyeon maksud adalah sebuah lapang luas di tepian kota yang sepi. Aku mengira bahwa Kyungsoo memang benar-benar ada disini; di hotel yang kami tempati. Tetapi ternyata salah. Junmyeon membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah bisa aku bayangkan untuk menjadi sebuah tempat pertemuan. Terlebih ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku bertanya kepadanya, apakah Junmyeon selalu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disini dan dia menjawab bahwa hanya dua kali dia mengunjungi Kyungsoo disini. Ini adalah kali kedua Junmyeon mengunjunginya.

Aku terus menapaki jalan setapak yang tertutup oleh salju tipis. Siang ini salju kembali turun, tidak selebat kemarin malam tapi ini cukup membuat tubuhku cukup menggigil karena rasa dingin yang menerpa. Aku merapatkan mantel yang kugunakan dan terus mengikuti langkah kaki Junmyeon yang bejalan di hadapanku.

Aku seperti pria bodoh saat ini. Selama perjalanan aku terus berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengannya? Apa aku harus menyapanya lebih dulu atau lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Junmyeon yang mengambil alih semua pembicaraan. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan secanggung apa pertemuan kami nanti setelah lima tahun yang berlalu. Mungkin aku masih sangat tersakiti dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku. Mungkin aku masih membencinya. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa melupakannya. Segala kemungkinan muncul setiap kali aku menghela napas. Aku kembali teringat dengan apa yang pernah kukatakan kepada Kyungsoo lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa; jika aku bertemu dengannya kembali, aku akan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. Apa itu yang harus aku lakukan?

Di tengah kekalutan pikiranku, langkah Junmyeon terhenti pada sebuah pijakan yang lebih lembut dari sebelumya. Aku mengikutinya dan dapat merasakan bahwa tanah yang kupijak bukan lagi keras melainkan jauh lebih bertekstur dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah rerumputan, aku tidak yakin karena sepenuhnya tanah yang ada di dataran luas ini tertutup oleh salju.

Aku masih terdiam ketika dengan secara tidak terduga pria itu membungkukkan badan dan memberi sebuah penghormatan. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku putuskan dengan apa yang telah Junmyeon lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku masih ragu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah dugaanku tepat—akan apa yang telah Junmyeon lakukaan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku datang dan aku bersama Jongin disini."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar kalimat yang Junmyeon ucapkan. Tubuhku menegang dalam sebuah ketakutan. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat, memehatikan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah sapaan yang tidak masuk akal, pertemuan yang tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini. Aku menolak sangat keras hanya untuk sekedar menoleh mengikuti arah tatapan Junmyeon saat ini. Akan tetapi ketika Junmyeon melirikku dan menatapku dalam sebuah permohonan yang tersembunyikan. Aku kalah.

Setengah takut aku mengangkat wajahku, menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya terasa tercekik ketika udara yang kuhirup seolah menghilang begitu saja. Aku menahan napasku hanya untuk membaca nama 'Kyungsoo Do' yang tertulis pada sebuah batu sederhana di depan pohon bunga Forshytia yang gugur karena sapuan musim.

Mataku secara tak langsung mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalaku sakit dan aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku sendiri selain rasa sesak di dalam dadaku—mungkin jantungku atau hatiku. Semuanya lumpuh seketika dan hanya tanganku yang bisa bergerak untuk mencengkram rasa sakit di dadaku kuat-kuat. Ketidak percayaan bahwa aku akan menemui Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti ini.

"A..apa? A.. apa yang ter.. terjadi?" gagapku dengan suara yang pecah.

Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menjawab. Aku menunggu dengan cukup lama untuk mendengar jawabannya. Aku ingin mendengar sebuah kepastian, sebuah kenyataan yang setidaknya dapat meyakinkannku bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Hanya sakit," balasnya dengan lirih dan aku hanya bisa jatuh berlutut saat itu juga dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kebencian yang kusimpan hampir selama lima tahun ini seketika menghilang. Semuanya melebur dalam sebuah keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaan. Aku mulai terisak, menangis dalam kesedihan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan rasa dicampakkan oleh Kyungsoo lima tahun yang lalu. Kehilangannya sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa, kenyataan bahwa kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya, bahkan hingga tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi jauh lebih menyakitkan. Aku terus meraung, menangisi sebuah penyesalan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan _. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?_ Hingga aku sadar bahwa tidak sepenuhnya aku melupakannya. Rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang kurasakan sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Aku benar-benar tidak membencinya.

Aku terus bertanya—entah kepada siapa—berteriak mencari sebuah penjelasan; apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyungsoo—tetapi tidak ada satupun jawaban yang kudapat. Mereka tetap bungkam.

-END-


End file.
